Idol 360
by HollowPrincess
Summary: The reappearance of Heavens causes chaos in the most unexpected way. What will happen when Haruka must keep a secret to keep three of the members of Starish safe? AU after Season Three.
1. Chapter 1

_** Setting: After the SSS qualifying round. **_

* * *

 _The chanting of the crowd had been divided into a steady rhythm of three names being chanted, Quartet Night, Starish and Heavens were being chanted with the same determination. Heavens had made an unexpected return during the event and although people were shocked their names had instantly became one of the three chanted names. They had disappeared after the events of the Uta Pri and no one had seen or heard from them ever since. I can tell that the crowd is in confusion over the arrival, but the real confusion was only just beginning._

 _That was when the purple lights_ _filled the stadium. Everyone must have thought that the reason was the same. It was most likely just the President doing ... some stunt. If only that was the real cause…_

* * *

Something was off, except no one moved from their place. Everyone was still exactly where they had been standing moments before. The crowd was still cheering the three names. That was when it happened. The screaming. Haruka couldn't help herself as she moved just right to see the three figures falling from the pillars on stage. Although she had no reason to be concerned for the three males that had fallen, she couldn't help but want to go towards the stage and see if they really were alright. What if they were hurt? What if something worst had happened?

Starish didn't need to win just because of panic. If they won it needed to be because of the happiness that they brought people. They had to win but not like this. She couldn't help as her legs began to move and she began to leave the backstage area to the stage where other people were going to aid the three males that had fallen.

"Nanami what are you doing?" The voice hardly reached her ears. She was too concerned about the three fallen boys. What if something really bad had happened? Although they were the 'enemies' of Starish it didn't matter, she had to help.

"I have to help. It is wrong just to stand here and do nothing." She barely saw the look on Ittoki's face. He looked shocked that she was going to help them then it faded. This was just her nature, nothing was wrong with it. Right? Please be okay. As she was going to go to the stage that was when it happened. There was a loud crash as more people fell, this time it wasn't from pillars and it wasn't the 'enemy' but people who she had grown to care a lot about.

Her direction changed as she appeared beside the fallen bodies of Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa. What was happening?

"Ichinose-san, Syo-kun, Hijirikawa-san…" her voice was rushed as she kneeled by the three men that she had had so many adventures with. What was she going to do? This couldn't be how this ended. They had come so far together, this couldn't be the end. They had to be okay. Ichinose had collapsed before, it had just been from overdoing himself, but it hadn't been like this. None of it made any sense. That was when she remembered the purple lights that had filled the stadium. What if it wasn't just their President's doing. Although everyone else seemed fine, why would it only effect six people in this place?

"Haruka they are going to be okay."

"Cecil-san…" Cecil's arms had enclosed her in a tight embrace. Did he know more than she did? Or was he just trying to comfort her? She didn't know. She just couldn't help but cuddle into his chest and quietly sob. What if it wasn't going to be okay? How did the purple light fit into all of this? They had to be okay. "Please be okay…" she couldn't get any other words out as her consciousness began to fade.

… **..**

Haruka's eyes slowly opened. Where was she? She looked around the room, it was her room. Maybe that had all been a dream. Yeah that was it, it had to be a dream. Except two people were in her room. Tomo-chan was sitting at the desk chair when her grandmother sat on the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" That was Tomo-chan's voice, had they not realized that she had opened her eyes? She couldn't bring herself to speak as she listened to the conversation between her best friend and her grandmother.

"Yes I am sure Haruka will be okay. She just had a long day, it was all too much for her." What was all too much for her? Were they talking about the odd things that had happened at the stadium? Was it not a dream? No it couldn't be a dream, it felt too real. That meant she had to make sure they were all okay. She jolted up in the bed.  
"Are they okay? They have to be okay."

"Shhh. They are just resting, like you need to be Haruka." Her grandmother was trying to comfort her, but they had to be something that she wasn't telling her. She was being lowered back into the bed. She didn't want to stay when they needed her. What if something had actually happened to them?

"What happened to them…?"

"Haruka, they are all okay." Tomo-chan was trying to calm her down, she could tell. Though she had to see them for her own eyes. Something felt off. It was probably all in her head, but she had to make sure.

"Please I want to see them. I am fine." She could hear sighing. Were they going to deny her this or were they going to just let her go?

"I can assure you Nanami-san that all three of us are perfectly fine." That voice. She couldn't help herself as she jolted from the bed and into the man's arms. It was something she normally wouldn't have done, but after the shock she couldn't help herself. Ichinose- san had said that everyone was okay. She was so happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want to see for yourself?"

She nodded. Though something felt odd. The kindness that she usually felt when she was with Ichinose was not there. She let go of the man, but the man looked like he was going to hold her to him again. No one stopped her from leaving the room, so everything had to be okay. She was being led to one of the practice rooms where she noticed upon entering the room Syo and Hijirikawa were already gathered but everyone else was missing.

Something had to be wrong. Sure everyone in Starish did get along, but it was rare for these three to just be alone together. Even during the cross units everyone had stayed untied for each other. What was going on? The moment the door closed, that was Ichinose took her into his arms again. He wasn't acting like normal.

"See everyone is perfectly fine." Well their definition of perfectly fine weren't the same in this. Sure Hijirikawa was quiet but never this quiet and Syo wasn't acting normal either. Then there was Ichinose. Why had he led her to this room and locked the door? It couldn't be her imagination it had to be real because there had to have been a tiny click when they walked in. What was going on?

She tried to get away from Ichinose. "I'm glad that you are all alright. You scared me."  
"Really I heard that you were concerned for those Heavens jerks as well." Syo was getting closer. This was a trap, she couldn't help but think of it like that. There was no way anyone could do a complete 360 out of nowhere. Wait, that purple light might have done something. No it couldn't be. Could she test it?

"Yeah it wouldn't have mattered who it was, I would have always been concerned" she kept her voice soft and looked at the ground rather than the three she was in the room with. "I'm not even sure who collapsed in the first place, I just knew I wanted to help."

She looked up to see that the three men were looking amazed. So something had happened. How did she get herself out of this one? More importantly how did she get the real Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa back? She wondered if anyone else would be able to tell if something was different. She took a seat on the piano stool. Should she say something? The room was too quiet, were they watching her?

"You know someone else will notice…" she couldn't help the words as they left her lips.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ichinose asked.

"You aren't the real Ichinose-san, Syo-kun or Hijirikawa-san. You're the three who collapsed from Heavens."

"I wouldn't say those words too loudly. Plus you have no proof at all. If you said that to anyone else they would just believe you bumped your head way too hard." Syo was too close to her. No this wasn't Syo. She knew as the words left her lips that they were true. How? She had no clue, but she needed to rescue those three.

"You have no choice but to play along. I told you we would get you in the end. This wasn't plan but I'll take it." Ichinose said no it wasn't Ichinose. It was then that she realized she didn't even know any of the names of the Heavens members.

"If you want me to play along, you need to tell me your real names." That was it she would get their names and then figured out how to get everyone switched back.

"Fine that is a reasonable price for your cooperation. I'm Otori Eiichi." So the leader of Heavens was in Ichinose's body. She needed to stay away from him as much as she could. The one in Syo's body went next.

"I'm Mikado Nagi, otherwise known as the cutest idol ever!"

Next went the Heavens member in Hijirikawa's body. "I'm Sumeragi Kira." That explained the 360 personality change. Which meant that the real Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa were in trouble.

"I don't know how you're going to pull this off."

"Oh angel so cold. You write such passionate songs, but you act so coldly. We are going to pull this off because you're going to help us."

"If I refuse?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You do remember who my father is correct?" Why did that sound so much like a threat? She nodded regardless.

"Fine." She would help but only so Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa didn't have to suffer.

"Good idea" Nagi said in her ear. Why did they keep getting closer to her? She had to be good or they could do something to Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa. She couldn't risk that. Now the question was how to switch them back? She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

* * *

 _** So how was it? This is my first time writing in Uta no Prince Sama but I decided to try my hand at it. I couldn't help but see something like this happening upon watching the end of season three upon seeing the 'purple lights/sparks' between Raging Otori and Shinning Saotome. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. To come in Chapter Two: Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa reactions with Heavens **_

 _Until Next Time…_


	2. Chapter 2

Falling. That was all Tokiya could remember.

His eyes slowly opened. What the hell had happened? It felt like something had hit him. Had one of the stage lights hit him? That was the only thing that could explain the pounding of his head. That was it a stage light or one of the beams must have hit him. No that didn't feel like the right answer at all. The memories started to come back. They had been at the Triple S qualifying round and Heavens had showed up out of nowhere. Nanami had ended up running towards the stage when three of the Heavens members had fallen from their pillars. Then everything went blank.

It didn't make sense. He looked around the room, it didn't look like any part of the dormitory that housed those in the master course. The room he woke up in was covered in blurs of blue and white. Where was everyone? Surely Nanami would be by his side. At least that was what he would have thought.

"What happened?" His voice was muttered but it sounded strange to his ears. He groaned, it hurt to speak.

"That is a good question Nii-san. You took a massive fall along with Nagi and Kira." Nagi and Kira, who the hell were they? Also who was this guy who was randomly calling him brother? Everything was blurry. Nothing seemed right about this whole situation.

"I think the pressure got to their heads." He had never heard that voice before. Who were all of these random people?

"Now now Hyuga-San…"

"He's right Eiji. They might be the original members but Raging wouldn't accept such a failure. It is because of them that the results weren't even announced."

What was going on? These were the members of Heavens. The results weren't announced? Why were the Heavens members around him? Why hadn't his eyes adjusted yet? "Hopeless…" He sighed, he might as well just play along and see what he could find out. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his head protested but he fought through it. He felt something being pushed into his hands.

"Here Nii-San you may need these." Glasses. This had to be a joke. This couldn't be real. He would just play along, maybe this would end sooner if he played along. He slipped on the glasses without a word, though he made sure to nod. The glasses slid into place and all of a sudden he could see perfectly again. He could see that two figures were lying or rather slouching in different chairs.

He was staring at a reflection in the mirror directly across from him. Except instead of seeing the reflection he was used to tousled dark brown locks and piercing purple eyes were looking back at him. This had to be a joke.

"Why don't we just let Nii-San get some air..." The boy who kept calling him brother was the one who had introduced himself as Eiji at the show. It looked like he was the one who was trying to keep the peace in the group.

"Tsk. If he can't recover from falling then he isn't worthy of being the leader of this group. We all know I am the strongest in this group." What was that guy's name? Wasn't he the one with the same last name as Hyuga-Senpai?

"Chill Yamato. There was probably a reason the three of them fell. Isn't that right Otori-San?"

"He won't speak, I think he isn't capable of it anymore. Look at that look on his face."

"Not you too Amakusa-San."

"Come on this is pointless."

"Hyuga-San…"

"Well at least he did wake up. Nagi and Kira are still passed out. "

"Amakusa-San… just give Nii-San some time. Air is all he needs and then he will be back to acting like himself in no time. Right Nii-San?"

"Right." How the hell was he supposed to act like that Eiichi bastard? He had to act to save himself though. They thought he was Eiichi. Well maybe he was now, he couldn't be for sure. Damn it his head hurt even thinking about it. One by one all of the boys in the room started to leave except for the one known as Eiji. What had he just agreed to?

Sure, he could act. He had done several different accounts of acting. Though this would be the hardest role he would ever act. This role wasn't as simple as playing some chick to help a friend ace their audition or as an alternative persona for the stage. No he would have to act like some asshole who thought he was better then everyone around him. He remembered his encounter with Eiichi during the Uta Pri. He had wanted to take Nanami away from them.

Wait if he was Eiichi now then did that mean that bastard was now him? This had to be some sick joke. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah just peachy."

"No seriously answer me Eiichi. It looked like you hit your head hard and you aren't acting like yourself. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm just trying to get used to a few things." Honesty was sometimes the best route to take. Why not see just how much they knew. Plus Eiji seemed to be really worried. .

He could hear a groan filling the room. "What the hell happened? Where the hell is this place?!"

He could see that Eiji had jumped at the sudden outburst of the childish voice. Nagi. Though was this the real Nagi or someone else in the same position as him.

"Nagi-San we took you back home. You had a really bad fall during the show and we were all worried about you. "

"Oh right." It looked like the wheels in the boy's head was turning. "I guess that is why everything is so confusing."

Another groan.

"At least everyone is awake now. I'm going to go tell father… then again…"

"I see the three are finally awake. Eiichi would you like to tell me what stunt you decided to pull?" Raging Otori. Right this was Eiichi's father. When he didn't answer right away, the man was pulling him up from the couch he had yet to move from. "Well."

"Father, they just fell. It wasn't a stunt." Eiji's voice was soft and he could tell that the boy wasn't looking at his father.

"Is that true Eiichi? Nagi? Kira?"

He had to think fast. "Of course. It was just a loss of consciousness that was all. Not a stunt at all. I'll insure you that it won't happen again."

"You better." That was when he was let down or rather tossed against the couch. Pain hit him. He could hear a door slamming and a rather pissed off voice echoing around the room. "You fucked up regardless."

"Brutal. Uh… Sorry Nii-San. Father really shouldn't treat you like that. "

"It is only to make me stronger that is all." Did he honestly believe the shit that was coming out of his mouth? He didn't know, but he was in a state of shock. This felt too real to be a joke. He was still feeling the pain that radiating throughout his body. Was this really how Raging Otori treated his son?

"Still… he could be a little easier on you. I'll be in my room if you need me. Unless you want me to stay."

"No. I'm fine. Go ahead Eiji." The boy nodded and left the room. Now to figure out if anyone else was in the same position as him. It was a stretch but he couldn't help but feel like it was a possibility. He winced as he adjusted himself on the couch again.

"Wow what did you ever do to deserve that?" The underlying tone of the comment didn't sound like the Nagi he had experience before. Instead it sounded more familiar.

"Syo?" He couldn't help the name that left his lips.

"A familiar name finally. Though why would you care about that name." That also didn't sound like the quiet Kira that Nagi seemed to 'rely' on. No it sounded more like someone he knew better then Kira.

"Masato? So it was like I thought. I'm not the only one in this state. More importantly how did we get in this state? It could have something to do with the fall."

Both of the males were looking at him. "No way Tokiya?" Syo started laughing.

"It isn't funny. We need to figure out how we are going to get through this. We can't just waltz back up to the dorms and go on like everything is the same. I am assuming that the real Eiichi, Nagi and Kira are us currently. We need to figure out what triggered it and figure out how to switch us back."

"Tokiya is right on this. No one will believe us if we even tried to tell them. If it is true they are us they would deny it."

"Wouldn't someone figure it out though? We don't exactly act anything like them and vice versa. Plus I'm not going to just sit here when they could be ruining our lives."

"Syo, surely they aren't that … yeah you're right." Syo had a point, they would most likely try to ruin their lives from the inside now. Plus Nanami was there. What if that bastard tried to do something to Nanami? No Nanami wasn't stupid. She would figure it out. She had after all figure out he was Hayato and they weren't identical twin brothers, so she could figure this out.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I guess just try to fit in until we figure out a plan. Nanami is there. She'll figure out something is wrong if anyone will." He hadn't meant to say the last part but it had slipped out. Both of his friends nodded. The real question remaining was how they were going to get back to normal. They couldn't be stuck like this. He rather not live out the rest of his life stuck as Otori Eiichi. That would be hell.

* * *

 _** So how was it? I thought there had to be some reason why Eiichi acts like he does. It would make a lot of sense… at least in my opinion. Anyways coming in Chapter Three: back with Haruka. What will the real Eiichi do? Will any of Starish figure out three of their own have been switched? **_

 _Until Next Time…_


	3. Chapter 3

Things had only gotten worse since she had discovered the truth. Weren't things supposed to get better after they got worse? There had to be some shining hope at the end of all of this. Though those chances were very slim. The three from Heavens who had taken over the three members of Starish bodies were terrible. Haruka tried to see the good in everyone, but it was downright hard to see the good in those three. Kira wasn't that bad, mostly because he hardly ever talked. How he put up with Nagi and Eiichi bossing him around all the time she could only imagine.

It was probably a good thing that Quartet Night had moved out of the master dorms, it was hard enough trying to keep this huge secret a secret. It was terrible knowing she couldn't do anything even if she tried. If she tried to tell the others then Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa would suffer. She could only imagine what kind of things Eiichi had meant when he had referred to her knowing who his father was.

"So did they send you to watch over me when they explored?" She couldn't help but try to make conversation with the quiet one. She hadn't been able to leave the practice room once since finding out the secret and they had left Kira to watch over her.

The male that was stuck in Hijirikawa's body merely shrugged. She couldn't take it. The man wasn't bad but his company was terrible. She took in a sigh. "You know if you are going to actually pull off being Hijirikawa-san then you're going to have to actually talk more. I am against this…" She couldn't help the words as they flowed form her lips like water. She was starting to lose patient and she hated that she had been pushed to this point.

"Sorry." That was the only word that she got from Kira.

"Is there a reason why you don't talk a lot? I mean its fine I won't say anything if you tell me." She couldn't help but moved forward towards the man as a way to encourage the man to be more open with her. He shrugged. Great more of this silence, she was going to go insane soon.

"You met those two, it isn't exactly easy to get a word in with them. Plus I don't really have much to say usually."

So maybe there was hope for him. Kira didn't seem like Eiichi or Nagi, he actually seemed more or less normal. She offered him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad that you decided to open up a little with me. If I may ask… just how did you get involved with them?" She didn't realize but she was actually kind of interested to hear how Kira had gotten involved with Eiichi and Nagi.

Kira looked around the room before he decided he could speak freely. "You know who Eiichi's father is, correct." She nodded as a sign she did know that Eiichi's father was Raging Otori. Kira continued. "He decided he wanted to try to create the best opportunity to showcase his son's talent. So he started recruiting us. I was recruited first and then he brought in Nagi. May I ask how Starish came to be?"

She couldn't help but briefly chew on her bottom lip as she thought about the time she had first proposed the idea of a group to the six males she had come to know very well over the course of their time together. "To be honest… it was sort of me being a little selfish. We had to pick partners for a graduation showcase and well all six members of the original Starish wanted to be partnered with me. So I couldn't exactly decide and so I proposed the idea of forming a group. That was how Starish was formed." She couldn't help how fast her voice came out.

"I see." That was when the door opened and Nagi and Eiichi came waltzing in.

"Kira is just a regular chatter box with you Nanami. I don't know how you get him to talk so much. I say we keep her." Nagi draped an arm over her shoulder. Nagi was the complete opposite of Syo, she still couldn't get used to any of the changes. She hoped this wasn't permanent. Though she had no clue how she was going to get the real Ichinose, Syo or Hijirikawa back.

She shrugged away from Nagi. The boy didn't exactly make her feel comfortable. "What's wrong angel are you not happy being in our company?" Eiichi was way too close to her again.

"Can't I just go on like normal? You can't just keep me in here."

"Can we not? I believe we can. I heard that a certain little angel collapsed along with us." Right she didn't need Eiichi reminding her that she collapsed along with the six of them. Though it still made no sense. The purple lights had to have had something to do with it, but how did it connect?

"You're right I apparently did collapse but you still can't just force me to stay in here." She was going to lose it and she didn't like this side of her. Kira wasn't that bad of a guy at all, sure he was quiet but she knew why he was now. In fact, she didn't really blame the guy. If she could get Nagi and Eiichi to stop acting like they owned her then maybe she could form some sort of bond with them to get through this. Surely they couldn't be that bad once she got to know them. She sighed. She had to do this for Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa.

"If you're going to keep me in here at least can I learn more about each of you? Right now I know so little about each of you." She knew that there was no one who would save her from this hell. She was on her own because Eiichi probably told everyone that she couldn't be disturbed, which meant she really had no choice but to try to learn about her capturers. That was really what it all boiled down to in the end. She was being held hostage in her own home. Why not try to learn a little more so she could try to piece together everything later on. Who knows maybe it would help her save Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa.

"Well well well the little angel wants to know more. I suppose we should at least give you that." Eiichi's story sounded rehearsed and she couldn't help but believe that he wasn't being completely honest. She had to force herself to stay quiet. Nagi went next another rehearsed story. Kira was the only one who seemed to be heartfelt in his story. His story having been told with the other two not in the room, with the other two Kira didn't say anything. Nagi gave her pieces of Kira's story, but that was about it. Maybe she could learn from them after all. If anything she could always use this as an inspiration for a new song. A song... maybe that was the answer all along.

"Can I please go? I promise I won't say a word. I just plan to go to my room that is all. I don't want to make everyone worry. I will help you if that is what you really want, but I don't want to stay in here all day. Otori-san you found my room before. "

"Why not. Fine you may leave, though remember what I told you. Also keep in mind outside of this room…"

"I understand I have to call you the names of the people whose bodies you took over. Thank you." She stood up from her place and went towards the door. To her surprise the knob easily turned and she quickly ducked out before Eiichi could change his mind about letting her leave. She would first figure out how to change the six back and then maybe if this inspiration was still there in the end compose a song.

She hurried down the halls towards her bedroom. She hoped for once that she didn't run into anyone on her way there. She knew they were all probably wondering about her. She didn't want to have to lie about what was going, it was easier to just hope that no one saw her. That way she wouldn't have to say a word and everyone remained safe. Then again that had worked so well when she had kept Ichinose's secret about him being Hayato. She ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"It is fine Nanami. What is the rush anyways? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had an inspiration for a song and I wanted to start writing it down before I forgot about it that was all." She put on a smile as she looked up into Ittoki's eyes. Honesty was the best thing with this. A song idea was what got her out of the practice room after all. She could be honest about that after all.

"Just be careful."

"I will." She went off before Ittoki could say anything else. She had to get to her room before anyone else found her. As she rushed down the hallway she thankfully didn't see anyone else. That was for once a relief. She remembered the night that the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and she had run into everyone. She was glad that tonight wasn't a repeat of that night. She might not be able to keep a smile on her face if that was the case. It wasn't like she didn't want to see everyone, she did. She just couldn't lie to everyone and she couldn't tell the truth because then she was putting Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa in danger. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to them because of her. So she had to stay quiet.

She finally made it to her room and closed the door. Thankfully here she could be alone. She wasn't sure if her grandmother and Tomo-chan had left or stayed, but she had to start trying to fit together the pieces of this puzzle before she forgot anything.

…..

"I'm worried about Nanami" Otoya said as he entered the room where the rest of the members of Starish were gathered minus Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa.

"I think we are all worried about the little lamb." Ren added from the seat he had taken.

"I'm worried about all of them. They have all been acting odd since they woke up. Not just Haru-chan." Natsuki was just as concerned as all of them.

"I haven't even seen Tokiya since the incident. Have you seen Syo or Masato? I ran into Nanami but that is about it."

"You saw Haruka? I heard from Tokiya that she couldn't be bothered." Cecil commented.

"I briefly saw Syo-kun but he seemed different than normal. I hope nothing bad has happened to them. Who knows how hard they all fell, they might have injured their heads or something."

"I'm sure if we go to the little lamb that she might know more."

"Though the question is do we all just go talk to her?" Cecil asked.

"Haru- chan is Haru-chan she won't push any of us away. I think we should talk to her separately and then meet back. Maybe try to interact with Tokiya, Syo-kun and Masato."

"Good idea Natsuki, but the problem is where are they. Tokiya didn't come back to the room at all. He left after he woke up and I haven't seen him since."

"The same with Masato."

"I guess you're right, Syo-kun disappeared like that too."

"The way Tokiya spoke when I saw him, it was like he wasn't saying something."

"Something is wrong…"

"I would say so. Nanami was basically running and not paying attention when she ran into me. She should be in her room now writing a song."

"That's it. We go talk to the little lamb in her room. One by one so we don't scare her. Maybe one of us will get some kind of information we can use."

"Though who sees Haruka first?"

"I'll go first." Otoya said before anyone got a chance to say anything. "I mean I did just see her. Cecil why don't you try to see what you can find on Tokiya. "

"I'll see what I can find on Masato."

"I'll try to see if I can find anything on Syo-kun then."

"Great then we can switch around and then gather back here when we have all seen Nanami. Then we can start piecing together everything because something is off with all of them." As Otoya walked away from his friends and towards Nanami's room he had to wonder just what had happened.

* * *

**So how was it? This chapter was fun to write for me because not much is known about any of the Heavens members. I wanted to try to build their characters a little bit. I briefly started doing that during the last chapter. Though I didn't build on Kira or Nagi's life. More of their stories will come in later chapters of course. Coming in chapter four : everything starts to come together on the side of Starish.

Until Next Time…


	4. Chapter 4

Things didn't make sense, the white screen of the Word document was mocking her. She hadn't been in her room long, but she thought she had figure out something. However, once she had tried to piece it together in a Word document her mind went blank. She groaned in frustration. It would be so much easier if she wasn't doing this in secret and had help, however that wasn't an option. If she told anyone the truth Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa would suffer. Therefore she had to do this herself no matter how hard it was.

Now what did she know? The six of them had fainted at the Triple S qualifying round. She had also fainted but she was fine and not switched with someone. That was when it started not to make sense. Why would she faint after seeing the purple lights and not be switched like the others. She had to wonder if the others had seen the purple lights as well. The purple lights had to have had something to do with it. Though how did it fit together?

There was a knock on her door. She minimized the Word document just in case. "Nanami may I come in?" At least it wasn't one of the three Heavens members, it was just Ittoki. However that was probably even worst, because she didn't want to have to lie to his face.

"Sure come in Ittoki-kun." The door opened and Ittoki walked in before closing the door again. She offered him a smile, she had to try to keep a strong face.

"How's the song coming Nanami?" Right the song, her reason for running into her room. The song she hadn't started on. Finding out the information was more important to her then any song right now. She had to figure it out and save them somehow, however she couldn't let anyone know the truth of what she was doing. So she had to lie…or maybe she didn't have to.

"It isn't anything right now. Maybe in a little bit it might become more, but it is hardly anything right now. "

"Nanami are you sure you are okay? I was worried about you I mean we were all worried about you. Was it too much for you?" Why did it feel like Ittoki was trying to find something about her?

"I'm fine Ittoki-kun. I don't know why I fainted, but I remember it." She might be able to ask about the purple lights without giving too much away. She looked down. "I was just worried about everyone, I mean it isn't normal for people to just start collapsing for no reason. I saw this purple light before I collapsed. It was something different then when I have experienced that falling feeling before. In fact I haven't had that feeling once since meeting everyone."

To her amazement Ittoki had embraced her into a hug. It felt comforting to be in such a warm embrace, however it made her feel bad all the same. She was lying to his face by not telling him everything and it made her feel bad. "A purple light did fill the arena except no one knew what it was really. Everyone thought it was the President doing something, it most likely was. Then you collapsed…"

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around Ittoki to try to comfort the boy. He was just worried that was all. "I'm sorry I made everyone worry." She was back at square one again, everyone had seen the purple lights. She backed away from the embrace finally, she needed to figure something out. What if this switch had some time limit? She felt hot tears start to sting her eyes as she thought about it. She quickly looked down.

"It's fine Nanami no one is mad at you. Everyone was just worried. Don't ever feel like you are a burden to any of us. I know I can speak for everyone and say we all like having you around. You brought us all closer." Another warm embrace from Ittoki before he excused himself. She wiped at her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. This was too much for just one person but she couldn't ask the others for help. She was stuck and it sucked.

One by one each of the members of the real Starish came into her room. Meaning they had a feeling something was wrong except no one would come out and directly say it. Cecil had come almost directly after Ittoki, she thought nothing weird about it until Ren quickly followed. Natsuki was the last one to come in. It wasn't that odd that each had given her some kind of warm exchange of either words or a hug, but it just seemed too planned. Did they actually know something? There was no harm to the three if the rest of the members of Starish figured it out by themselves. That could work after all.

…..

"So what did everyone learn?" Otoya asked as the four of them finally came together again.

"Haruka is afraid to tell us something." Cecil was the first to voice something.

"The little lamb does have a lot going on. I believe it goes beyond the fact that she collapsed. She's worried."

"Exactly but I couldn't figure out why she was worried. I thought at first that she was sad because she made us worry, but there is something more that Nanami isn't saying."

"Maybe she can't say whatever is on her mind. Haru-chan is acting like she did when she was hiding something before."

"Exactly. Though what is she hiding now? Maybe she knows something about what is wrong with those three."

"You might have something Otoya. The little lamb seemed distracted when I went to talk to her. I know Masato has never been this quiet, I saw him when I was leaving the little lamb's room. "

"I think the answer is right in front of us. Tokiya said that Haruka couldn't be bothered before. Meaning something is happening there. All four of them are in on it … whatever it is. Oh no what if they did something to make Haruka stay quiet."

"That might be something Cecil."

"What could they have done that would make Haru-chan stay quiet?"

"We figure that out and we might have figured out the secret the little lamb is afraid to tell us. We at least have something to work with now. I say one of us watches over the little lamb to make sure she is okay. We do it without anyone knowing. "

"We should also watch Tokiya, Syo and Masa just in case. There are four of them and four of us. We can trade off."

"It is a good thing none of us have work today" Natsuki commented in reply to Otoya's request.

"The question is who has the little lamb first?"

"I saw her last so why not let me take the first watch" Natsuki said.

"Fine go for it but don't let the little lamb know what we are doing."

"Right." Natsuki left the group to go see if he could find anything out on Haru-chan's secret. .

…

She could barely hear footsteps out in front of her room, she wondered who it was this time. No knock came instead the door opened. She saw that Eiichi had decided to let himself into her room. It was a good thing that she had minimized the Word document upon hearing footsteps. She couldn't be too careful after everyone else had come to visit her.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh angel stop with your cruelness. I wanted to make sure you haven't said anything."

She looked at Eiichi who had kept his distance for once. "I haven't said a word. You don't have to make sure. I won't say anything because I value those three." She hadn't meant to say the last part out loud, but it had slipped in there anyways.

"That is good to hear angel."

"By the way if you are going to try to act like Ichinose-san the word angel would never leave his lips."

"I wasn't aware that it bothered you. So tell me what is he like?" It looked like Eiichi wasn't going to leave easily. She sighed as she thought about how to describe Ichinose.

"He cares about his friends, he keeps a calm and cool head, I guess in a way he is like a leader. He always knows the right thing to say or do. He's sweet." She was babbling but she couldn't stop herself, where was all this coming from?

Eiichi had taken a seat on her bed without asking and was watching her. "What do you know about his background?" Where had that question come from?

"I don't try to invade any of their lives. I just know what they tell me or I have experienced with them. Why does it matter about his background?"

"Calm down angel, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just nothing." Was Eiichi trying to figure out why they switched as well? This could be a rare chance that she wouldn't have again. She got up from her desk chair and went to her bed and sat down fairly close to Eiichi. She had to try to find as much information as she could even if this could be dangerous in the long run.

"Why did you really want to see me? I can tell there is something more. I don't mean to pry but if you want to talk I don't mind."

Eiichi looked at her. "I don't understand you. I heard that you actually cared when you saw us fall and came running to see if we were okay before those three collapsed. How can you be such a caring person?"

"I guess that is just how I am. I care even when I probably shouldn't. I can understand certain aspects that others might not. That is probably why I became close to everyone here, there was this connection." As she spoke she couldn't help but realize that she might have found one of the missing pieces.

"Do you feel a connection with me now? Or is it because of who Ichinose is?"

"I'm not sure really. Sure our first real meeting wasn't the best, but there has to be more to it. I noticed something earlier actually."

"Which is..?"

How did she say this without making him mad? She chewed on her bottom lip a little bit. "You act one way but the way you speak gives something away. It is like you are acting like that for some reason. Yet you don't really feel it. I guess that is how you two are the same in aspects. When I first met Ichinose-san he acted like that. Overtime he opened up though." She was starting to just babble and she couldn't stop herself.

"So you think there is more behind me?" She hadn't heard Eiichi like this before, it was like he was truly surprised.

"Yeah. I think you have some mask that you wear to fool people." Where was all this coming from? "I could tell this from when I asked you to tell me more about yourself. I could tell that the story sounded too rehearsed, that is where the mask would be. That story was part of that mask, it isn't the real you." She gasped as Eiichi grabbed her. This was it, she had made him mad. However nothing cruel happened, he just seemed to cling to her in a hug.

"How could you tell all of that just by a brief encounter?"

So it was true, there was more to Eiichi that no one knew. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him trying to comfort him. This wasn't an act, this might be the bonding moment she needed.

"I don't know, I just couldn't help but think like that." That was when she remembered what Eiichi had first said. 'You know who my father is correct?' Was that the key to all of this? "I am here for you if you need someone. I don't mind, I am a good listener."

"You wouldn't understand. Just because you can see it doesn't mean you would understand."

Kira's words came to her mind. Heavens was created to showcase Eiichi's talent. "You act like this because you believe this is how your father wants you to act."

"No this is what he expects. Eiji can be however he wants but I'm expected to ..." Eiichi was looking away from her. So that was it.

"Eiji is your brother right? Younger brother I'm guessing. I can't relate to this as I don't have any siblings at all. Though you shouldn't let your father rule your life. You can make it your own again." That was why Eiichi was the way he was. "Why don't you just stop trying to be this person your father wants you to be?"

"It isn't that easy, you won't understand." She probably wouldn't understand but she would try. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around Eiichi tighter, she knew nothing about him really, but this felt like the first real moment they had experienced.

"I can try to..." Eiichi didn't speak at all. This was different than anyone in Starish, well then again she didn't know anything about Ichinose life before. What would make someone act like a completely different person? His father had something to do with it. Then his words all snapped together. "Your father shouldn't do that to you." She had no right to bring it up, but she couldn't help herself. No wonder why he acted like he did.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Eiichi was going back to how he was before.

"I do and it's terrible. He… he …" she couldn't help the hot tears as they stung at her eyes. "How could anyone beat their own child? It is terrible. He wants you to follow in his footsteps, correct? That isn't the right way to do it. "

Eiichi looked amazed, she could make the expression out through tearstained eyes. "Oh angel don't cry for me." The tears were being wiped away. "I'm used to it by now."

"That is terrible though! You shouldn't be used to treatment like that. It has to stop." That was when it all hit her. The real Ichinose was currently in Eiichi's real body. "What will make it stop?"

"You're starting to sound a little like Eiji. Though nothing has made it stop. You really shouldn't… oh you're worried about Ichinose not me."

"You're wrong. Yes I am worried about him but I'm worried about you too. So I might not know you really, but I'm willingly to try. I can't understand something like what you endure. You were right there, but I have a slightly similar story. My parents sent me away when I was small to live with my grandmother. I know it isn't the same but…"

"They sent you away?"

"Yeah but it isn't for any reason like that. Maybe there was more to it, but I'm happy to have been taken to live with my grandmother. The reason they sent me there was because of my fragile health." Where was she going with this? Maybe it would make Eiichi tell her more if she was open with him.

"I guess I could try to take you with me, but do you think they will just let me in?"

"Won't Eiji help you?"

"Well Eiji is a nice person regardless. He won't stand up to our father though. He may be able to let us in… or maybe how is your acting?"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"The three of us will lead you there, but you have to pretend like you want to be Heavens composer. It will get you in…"

"Otori-san why are you helping me?"

"I know your hiding it, but you're trying to figure out how to switch everyone back. I'm not too happy about it, but I'll try. You gave me new hope. "

"I'm sure we will figure out how to stop your problem."

"I'm used to it, I told you that. I am only doing this because of you. Come on why don't we get Nagi and Kira and go over a plan."

"Do they know?"

"Who knows, they might."

"What do I tell everyone here?"

"Say you need to get some air, then the three of us will follow you."

"Do you think it will work?"

"We won't know unless we try. Now we will meet in the same practice room. You can come on your own right?"

"Yeah." Eiichi left the room. This had taken an unexpected turn. Maybe the pieces would fit together after all.

* * *

** How was it? Haruka knows how to create a touching moment with everyone, doesn't she? I thought she would be the only one who could get to Eiichi. Was it a surprise that Eiichi actually agreed to help Haruka? Coming in Chapter five: Pieces start to come together.

Until Next Time…


	5. Chapter 5

She wiped at her eyes again to make sure no remaining tears were gathered in her eyes. If she was going to pull this off she couldn't be caught crying anymore. What Eiichi had to endure was terrible, but she knew crying about it wouldn't save anyone. Eiichi was actually willing to help her save the three. She couldn't help the slight blush come to her cheeks as she heard his words again. He was doing this for _her_. She might have made this a little more complicated.

She closed out of the Word document, she wasn't worried about anyone looking through her stuff, but she didn't want to take that chance. She didn't want Eiichi to go back on his word because she was careless. She left her room and went towards the practice room. She had to give Eiichi enough time to find Nagi and Kira. Maybe going to see Heavens would actually help her. It didn't make her happy that she would have to act like she was leaving Starish but if this was how she could save everyone she would.

How did Eiichi plan to make this work? She would see once they got there. She went directly to the practice room with her mind reeling about how this would work. What if she messed up and it ended up making everything worse. She turned the knob to the practice room.

"Eiichi they are becoming a problem, they aren't letting things alone." She could hear Nagi's voice. Was he talking about the fact that everyone had come to talk to her? "Kira saw them going to talk to her, isn't that right Kira."

"Yeah."

"I might be able to explain that. They were all worried about me that was all. That is just how everyone is."

"It is inconvenient. Why are you helping her anyways?" Nagi was about to get on her nerves even if he was in Syo's body.

"My reason shouldn't matter. Now Haruka will leave first and one by one we will follow her. Though we have to give good reasons."

"If I remember correctly no one had work today. Ichinose- san and Hijirikawa- san could leave together because they have a show together. They could go to maybe practice. Syo-kun might have made a meeting for something that includes the drama he is involved in." She was helping because Eiichi was trying to help her. She could at least do this much.

"We will only get one chance at this. Angel, would you have any reason to go out with Ichinose alone?"

"They all know I am working on a song, I could actually be going out to work on my song. Ichinose-san and I have been alone together before. Though…"

"Good I will go with you then and that leaves you two to figure out how to get out yourselves." She might have made this more complicated. Before she knew it she was being led out of the practice room and towards the main doors. What was Eiichi doing? Why so quickly? She could see that the four members of Starish were talking in the lobby.

"Tokiya where are you go and why are you taking Nanami?" Leave it to Ittoki to question 'Ichinose'.

She opened her mouth to speak but Eiichi quickly beat her to it. "She needs to relax it is as simple as that. A little time out will be good for her."

"It is really fine, you don't have to do this Ichinose-san."

"Oh but you need it, plus you can tell me more about this song if you really want to do something that is like work during this relaxing moment." Eiichi was such a smooth talker and before she knew it she was being led out the door, it was a good thing she had managed to grab her purse before she left. She kept a notepad in there at all times in case a song hit her and she wasn't around her laptop.

"So who is this song going to be for if I may ask?" Eiichi was still guiding her even though they were a little pass the main campus already.

"Honestly I don't know yet. Sometimes I get a song idea and I don't know who it is going to be for until I am halfway done."

"The song you composed for us before who was that for?"

"The president asked me to create songs for Starish and so I gave him a few different ones, he told me to keep writing more. I composed Quartet Night's at the Triple S."

"Why don't you actually composed Heavens new song so we actually have a story."

"How I compose is I get to know who I am composing for. It is true I've gotten to know the three of you, I don't know the new Heavens though." Then it hit what if this had been Eiichi's plan all along. What had even happened to the Triple S anyways?

"You don't have to do it, I'm just trying to give you a story."

"How are you going to explain why you are there then?"

"I followed you. I as in my physical being sent you a note telling you where the mansion was. You decided to take it up and I had no choice but to follow you in this form." This was confusing to her. Eiichi seemed to have this figured out regardless though. She would have to just go with the story regardless if it was really how she felt.

"Fine just lead the way and I will do my best to follow this plan. Though keep in mind this is _if_ I am caught. I rather just go in and get back out."

"I didn't know you was so sneaky angel." She normally wasn't Eiichi might be rubbing off on her in the wrong way.

She stayed quiet the rest of the way towards the mansion. It was surprisingly close, so close she was surprised she hadn't found the place before. Nagi and Kira had quickly caught up with them. The four of them were currently going over the plan again behind a bush. "So is there anything I need to know once I am in?"

"Stay away from the president unless you actually want to do this" Nagi commented.

She had figured that much out. "Stay away from half of the members. Eiji is about the only person I would consider to be safe in your book. Stick around Eiji. Now he should be coming out here from that way any minute." Eiichi pointed towards a clearing. Before long she spotted a person. Eiichi gave her a push forward and she fell into the clearing. She caught herself with her hands, but Eiji was coming towards her. So this was Eiichi's brother.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just fell. This is Heavens mansion right?"

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"My name is Nanami Haruka, it is nice to meet you."

Eiji smiled at her. "My name is Otori Eiji." She nodded.

"You're Eiji-kun, then you can help me. You see your brother sent me this note on how to get here. I came here to be the new composer." Eiji was looking at her.

"The new composer? Oh right you are the one who composed the song we sang at the Triple S. Does Nii-san know you are coming?"

"Um no he gave me the direction in case I changed my mind. He did it at the Uta Pri. I've had it that long."

She could hear a gasp. She should have known, everyone was now watching her. Well she had to continue to act, she hoped she could talk her way out of this later.

"It doesn't seem like Starish wants you to go. I heard rumors though that Nii-san tried to win you at the Uta Pri. You refused him then."

"I did. I… I realized things since then. Would you please let me in Eiji-kun?"

"Nanami no don't do this" Ittoki called after her.

"So your secret was you were going to go to Heavens all along, why Haru-chan?"

"What did we do wrong little lamb?"

"Haruka no it can't be true."

"Please take me to your brother." There was no way she could do this.

"I guess I can't deny you entry. This way, it is through my room, I hope you don't mind. I'll take you to Nii-san, after all who am I to deny you seeing him. I guess that is where he been going." She couldn't help the blush when she understood what Eiji was saying. She quickly followed Eiji without talking to anyone.

….

"No this can't be true Haru-chan wouldn't do this."

"Well face it Natsuki, she just did. Though you three don't look bothered by it. Why didn't you stop her Tokiya?"

"I didn't think the little lamb would ever do this."

"Haruka must be doing this for something else. She was bothered by something remember that…."

"Cecil stop trying to make sense of it. She betrayed us that is as clear as it is. I don't want to accept it either but Nanami left us."

"I tried to stop her but she said she had to do this. It was to protect everyone she said."

"So you just let her go. How could you Tokiya!" Otoya was trying not to do anything stupid.

"She will get out of it somehow. Do you really think she would just leave us like that?"

"Exactly" Nagi voiced trying to follow Eiichi's plan.

"We have to trust her. She has always come through for us." Kira said after remembering what Haruka had told him. That got him a look from Nagi but soon everyone was agreeing with him.

"She will be okay, don't be too hard on yourself" Nagi said upon seeing Eiichi looking at the mansion. No one had left so they had to keep up pretending.

"I hope she is okay still." Eiichi muttered.

…

Eiji had led her through twist and turns of hallways before coming to a sitting room. That was the only place where he paused. "It's odd I swore they were here last. Where did they go? Maybe Nii-san went to his room. Come on I'll lead you to his room." More twists and turns later they had ended up outside the room marked with a nameplate that said Eiichi on it. She could see a figure sitting on the bed with two others sitting in chairs.

"Nii-san you have a visitor. You didn't tell me that you gave her our information. There you go Haruka-chan he is all yours. Well I guess Nagi and Kira-san are there, but you need to get used to us at some point. To think that you got such a sending off. They looked upset that you came here. Well I'll leave you alone now." Eiji waved at her after guiding her into the room then he closed the door. She could hear footsteps going down the hallway before they disappeared.

She was actually here. Eiichi's room was nothing like she imagined it. Then again she didn't know what to imagine. She couldn't help the smile on her lips as she went to hug Syo and Hijirikawa first before hugging Ichinose, It was odd but she knew it was them.

"You're actually okay. I was worried."

"Nanami-san, how did you get here…" Ichinose sounded surprised.

"It is a long story."

"Wait is it true what he said about…" Syo started.

"It is hard to explain. The plan was to come here saying I had left Starish and decided to compose for Heavens but the real plan was to get you out of here. I think I figure out why the six of switched places, but I'm not sure. "

"Any chances you figured out how to switch us back" Hijirikawa asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet, but the answer has to be right in front of us. I just hope this isn't timed. Ichinose-san are you really okay? No one hurt you." She kept her voice soft. That was when she saw the small but fresh bruise. She normally wouldn't have seen it, but Ichinose had ditched the jacket that Eiichi always wore. It was even worse than she thought.

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to stop it." She had no clue how she would, but Eiichi had actually helped her to get here. She needed to make it right somehow. She had to switch everyone back but also make things different. She just had no clue how to do either thing right now, maybe it would come to her now that she no longer had to worry.

* * *

**How was it? Everything is starting to come together, but poor Haruka is trying to take too many things on all at once. She is worried about everyone and in turn everyone is worried about her. She is in Heaven's lair… I mean mansion now. How will she handle it? In Chapter six: Haruka tries to compose a way to switch things around.

Until next time… **


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe the answer to getting everyone back was in front of them all along. She knew of Eiichi's past now, but she didn't know anything about Ichinose's. What if they were connected somehow by a common element? She was afraid to ask. Though she would have to try to get to know these three better than ever before. There had to be some common element between the three.

"Nanami you are quiet? Is it because…"

"No Syo-kun I have gotten over the odd factor a long time ago. Now I'm just trying to figure out if there is more to this switch."

"Have they done anything…?" Hijirikawa started.

"Um I thought they were going to try something, but they just have been staying together in one of the practice rooms. I think this sort of freak them out a little bit. I'm not looking forward to explaining any of this to anyone." She sighed, she felt someone hugging her.

"It'll be okay somehow" Ichinose said. She was currently in the only seat she could find in the room which just happened to be on the bed with Ichinose.

"I really hope so."

"Can we help anyhow?" Ichinose asked.

"Maybe but that would mean prying and I don't want to pry at all…"

"Just tell us what we need to tell you and you know we will tell you anything" Syo commented.

"Exactly, you shouldn't be afraid. What is your theory?" Hijirikawa asked.

"My theory I guess is that there is some common element in each of your lives that connects everyone…somehow. Everyone saw the purple sparks, yet only the six of you collapsed and well me… but I am fine."

"A common element? I'm not sure about that but we can always try it. So you know about the Heavens members already?"

"I think I know more about Otori-san then the other two. Nagi-kun is probably the only one I really didn't learn about in any real detail." Everyone was looking at her trying to hide looks of displeasure at what she said. Ichinose was trying to continue to keep his calm and cool persona up and continue to be the leader.

"So what did you learn about him" Ichinose asked.

"He is expected to act like he does, Heavens was created to showcase his talents and then you already know the other fact."

"His father is a complete and utter ass, yes I have figured that out." She had never heard Ichinose speak like this before. Ichinose took in a breath trying to compose himself again. "What did you want to know Nanami-san? I don't think my life is connected to his in anyway."

"I have figured something out that you share, it is with the others that I haven't."

"You have?"

She nodded. "He acts a certain way because he is expected to, it is somewhat different but the underlying element is the same I suppose. For him he acts like he is better than the world but with you… you pretended to be someone else to do what you loved."

"You're referring to Hayato?"

"Exactly. To Otori-san I called it a mask. A mask or an alternate personality that you use. Like I said somewhat different but it is something. I have no clue…" she couldn't bring herself to ask about his family history.

"My father left me and my mother because I had dreams of becoming an idol. He left he didn't harm me in any way." Ichinose had quickly added the last part for her, she knew it.

"I'm" she started.

"It's fine, I got used to it." She had heard Eiichi use that same phase before.

She pulled out her notebook, she started writing down the similarities so she had them.

"What about Kira?" Hijirikawa asked trying to break an awkward silence that had fallen around the room.

"He is quiet because he is around those two all the time. He cares about others I have found that much out but can't really show it because of how he is forced to act by the other two."

"I guess in a way that is like me except instead of group members I have my family to blame." She wrote down that similarity.

"What about Nagi?"

"His story sounded just as rehearsed as Otori-san's. I found out what he was hiding, but Nagi-kun I haven't. He was the only one I wasn't able to really have a moment with. He is also the hardest to crack. On the surface you two are nothing alike, unless…."

"You ask Natsuki right."

She nodded. "Except Nagi-kun refers to himself as the cutest idol. Your personalities are polar opposites and I can't find an underlying story that would make sense. Not even in order of joining the group. Eiji-kun might know more." She didn't get to finish her thought as she could hear yelling coming from the hallway. Was time up? Had everyone tried to 'rescue' her?

She closed the notebook and put it back in her purse just as the door opened. "Awh the little composer is in here this time." Raging Otori was at the door. "Eiichi you better be putting that jacket back on and all of you will be coming with me. A little present has just dropped in." Raging Otori offered her a smile and took to guiding her out into the hallway. She had to force herself not to gulp in fear. He seemed to be gentle with her. "If you wanted to come over to our side all you had to do was talk to me directly not my good for nothing son."

"I'm sorry sir, he was the one who got me over here in the first place." It wasn't really a really a lie.

"We can go and talk about things after I take care of things here. Actually why don't you take care of things prove whose side you really are on." She didn't wat to do it, especially when she saw that everyone was there. "You see you have to be ruthless to make it here, do you have what it takes? Sure your composing is wonderful and I would love to take you from Shining, but how do I know he didn't send you over here."

"He didn't know I came here, I made the choice on my own."

"Good now show me what you got. Truly sever all ties to Starish and ascend to the Heavens." She couldn't do it, she couldn't do it. This wasn't part of the plan, but now she could feel all eyes on her. All of the members of Heavens were also gathered in the room. That was when she saw the women in the room, she looked more like she was hiding. She wondered if that was Eiichi's mother. Was that how she could get out of this?

"Well I am waiting. Break the ties now or I will do it in a way you won't like. They after all did trespass on my land."

"I'm sorry" was all she could say as tears started to sting her eyes. No she couldn't break down, she had to be strong here. If she was going to save everyone and change everything then she had to be strong. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come.

"May I make a proposal father?" Ichinose had come to her rescue.

"What would that be Eiichi?"

"Let her say goodbye in private. Actually Nagi and Kira and I will make sure everything goes the way you want. She did come here on her own. "

This was getting too complicated. There was no way this would be agreed to.

Raging Otori looked like he was going to say no. "I'll watch them." That was the female's voice.

"Fine go watch them but outside. When you come back go and actually do your duty." The women nodded and before she knew it she was being guided out of the room by her.

"Come on dear." The minute they stepped outside the women was trying to comfort her the best she could. "Shh. It's going to be okay dear." Was this really Eiichi's mother?

She took in a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down so she could stop crying. That was when she really looked at the women she looked nothing like Eiichi or Eiji at all. "Which one of you is actually Eiichi? Might as well make it public with me." She could see confused looks from everyone. "Don't be shy. If none of you boys will fess up. Haruka why don't you tell me?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Ayumi" Eiichi said. So maybe this wasn't his mother.

"Well dear I guess you wouldn't remember." She truly looked at the women who had just now let go of her. This women that Eiichi called Ayumi. "So Eiichi start talking. Don't worry he isn't watching you."

"That is Nagi and that is Kira" Eiichi pointed to Syo and Hijirikawa rather than letting anyone talk.

"I see. So has anyone figured it out yet?"

"I am in the process of it. I have figured out almost everything except one of the connections."

"Haru-chan what do you mean" Natsuki asked.

"Then you didn't want to leave us?" Ittoki commented.

"I don't understand how … unless it is a curse. Haruka why didn't you say anything" Cecil asked her.

"The little lamb was afraid to say anything most likely."

That was it this was a curse. Cecil's words came back to her. He had been cursed to be a cat before music had changed things back. "That's it that was the missing piece. Though what is the missing connection?"

"Who are you missing?" Eiichi had joined by her side.

"Nagi-kun."

"My father found him …"

"My health isn't the best that is why Raging took me in." She was amazed that Nagi was so willing to just give that piece of information away now.

"Nanami-san what was the missing piece?"

"I broke a curse before Ichinose-san. Well not alone, but a curse was broken with the power of music. That is why a song came before. I need time to compose a song. "

"I can provide you with that time. I would after all like to see you work after all." That was when it all snapped into place.

"Mom?" The women nodded.

"You've grown up Haruka. Now I'll guide you to the piano here. Haruka needs to stay here but I'll make sure she is taken care of. Now you all need to be off."

"Wait so you left her and came here. Why?"

"Otori-san it is fine."

"I'm not leaving. Haruka has given me a reason."

"Eiichi you have to leave until Haruka is done making the song."

"Otori-san its fine. I'll stay in touch with everyone. Don't worry I can do this." At least now she knew how she could break this curse and now there was no secret. Some things still made no sense but she at least knew what she could do now.

"Come on. Tokiya, Syo and Masa stay safe until we break this" Ittoki said.

"It is good to know the little lamb isn't really leaving us, but I don't like having to leave you here."

"I'll be fine I promise ." She would make a reason to go back over there. Her laptop was the best reason to go back. She could talk to Raging Otori and ask to go back there. Maybe take Ichinose with her as a way to promise she would go back in the end. The real problem would be how to get out of this. She would figure out how to do that after she had gotten everyone switched back. She watched as one by one everyone began to leave. It didn't look like Eiichi was going to leave, but soon enough he too left. That left her with her mother, the real Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa.

"We will figure this out together. Now let's go inside before anyone begins to think anything. Haruka I have complete faith in you. Now if you need me I'll be around so you can find." At least she was one step closer to switching everyone back. That made her feel a little better.

* * *

How was it? Was it surprising that Haruka's mother was at Heavens? I thought it would be interesting. Coming in chapter seven: Haruka composes a song.

Until Next Time…


	7. Chapter 7

She was currently looking at the piano, everything was so different in this place. This place wasn't like home to her. She still wondered why her mother was there and what her duty was. Her mother had guided her to the piano and then left. Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa were sitting in the seating area behind the piano.

"I can't do this. I know I need to do it, but this piano doesn't feel right. I have none of my stuff."

"Want me to ask father to let you go get your stuff?" When had Eiji come into the room? His voice was quiet, and it seemed like he was nothing like Eiichi.

"That won't be necessary. Come Nanami you can play later, now we must talk about the details of this." This was the part she was dreading. She was not serious about becoming Heavens composure, but she had to continue to act this part. She nodded and gathered her purse along with her notebook and followed Raging Otori, she had no other choice. She noticed that this mansion was made of many twists and turns, there was no way she could figure this place out. No that wasn't the problem that was how she was going to get out of this.

Sure she knew her mother was here now, but she had no clue how that would help her. That was when she remembered the purple sparks. The president's doing, everyone believed that. The president had a rivalry with Raging Otori, meaning they were both making the sparks. Another element was added and that was how did her mother know Eiichi had been switched? How did it all connect? She was being led into an office. She couldn't concentrate on the new elements, no she had other things to think about now.

The doorshut. "Have a seat Nanami." She nodded and took a seat in front of the desk. This man made her nervous. "I would like to hear what made you decide to come here. I know my son gave you the information but not why you decided to take him up on it now."

She bit her lip. "Well I…" she started but Raging Otori wouldn't allow her to talk.

"The way you looked upon seeing your little Starish buddies meant that you didn't realize that Heavens was better. Do you see the position I am in Nanami? To me it seemed to be too rehearsed. Not that I will let you go. Unless…"

She didn't think before she blurted out this time. "I came because... because I like your son. I'm doing this for him." Her voice was fast and she couldn't stop herself. That got her a look from Raging Otori. Her face felt like it was on fire. It was the truth initially. Except this Eiichi was Ichinose but she was doing the other part for Eiichi. She would make everything better for him, she just had no clue how she could do it. She didn't know if she could reason with this man.

"I suppose I should have expected that much. So that was what he was doing." Eiji had said the same thing. Wait did Eiichi sneak out before or were they talking about Ichinose? Her head was pounding from the sheer confusion of this whole situation. "Nanami, love is fickle remember that. It isn't a good reason to come here."

"No I want to do this. I don't know if I can make any long term commitment or anything but…" She couldn't help that her face was heating up. Her words made Raging Otori believe that she was in love with Eiichi. She was just continuing to make this situation more complicated.

"Would you propose a trial period? I would be willing to give you a trial period. I hate to lose you to Shining, but I am willing to let you go after one week. Should you choose it, you will be free." So maybe it wasn't that hard to get out of here after all.

"I like that. Is there any way I can get some of my stuff? All my composition materials are on my laptop back…."

"Go ahead take Eiichi with you." She nodded and just like that she was leaving Raging Otori's office, she had somehow talked her way out of this. Why didn't she feel good though? Right because her face was on fire, she had gotten out of this because Eiichi's father thought she was in love with Eiichi. She passed a room that was crack. She didn't remember coming this way. Great she was lost. She could clearly see her mother sitting on a bed next to someone else.

"So you did the right thing." She could hear a voice say then the voice was followed by a cough.

"Shh take it easy. I'll take care of it, no need to worry yourself."

"I promise Ayumi. How is that husband of yours doing anyways?"

"I hardly ever get to see him. Sure I have my holidays but Takashi …" She couldn't help but make her presence known with a knock. It felt wrong not to.

"Come in." She could hear the sickly voice followed by a soft cough again. She opened the door a little more and stepped in.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but listen. I think I'm lost."

"This must be your daughter Ayumi. She grew up to be such a beautiful young lady." The lady smile at her. She returned the smile, she noticed the women had light purple eyes and auburn hair. This had to be Eiichi's mother.

"Haruka, I can take you back. Where were you anyway?"

"Raging Otori took me to his office to discuss a deal."

"I see. What has my husband done now?"

"Haruka it is fine you can tell her the truth."

"He is going to give me a trial period."

"He must think something of you to just give you that. I was the last person to ever receive any kind of trial period. What did you say to him?"

So Eiichi's mother was a composer. That was amazing, she would love to get to know her more. "He asked me why I came here. I ended up saying it was because…"

"Because of Eiichi?" She nodded. "I see so he took it as that. Haruka how do you really feel towards my actual son?" She couldn't help her face heating up once again. What was happening to her?

"Well I... um…"

"It is perfectly fine to not know right now. Haruka why don't you come to visit me again."

"Okay I would love to." She offered Eiichi's mother a smile. Her mother took to guiding her out of the room before closing the door.

They walked down the hallway in silence before finally her mother asked her a question. "What did you think of her?"

"She was really nice, I like her."

"She has always been a nice women. Her health has gotten to her over the past few years. I've been with her for two years now, which is why I am here. I take care of her."

"What does dad do in that time? He isn't here is he?"

"No your father does odd jobs to get by. I visit him on holidays, but I can hardly leave this place. Lady Otori is one of the only things that made this place bearable. She became even livelier with you there."

"I'm glad I could help. What…"

"Her heath is just a little fragile right now. The doctors say she may recover from it. I got this job by being in the right place at the right time. I don't regret taking it. You're probably love talking to her Haruka, she is a composer just like you."

"I already had such a great talk with her."

"I'm glad. Remember be careful. Now I'll leave you with them." They had already come to the piano room again where Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa were still talking. Eiji had joined their little group, which meant she had to be careful how she referred to anyone. Her mother had left the room. She had no clue how she would find her again, but maybe she could just ask Eiji.

"How was the talk with father Haruka-chan" Eiji asked softly.

"It actually went well."

Ichinose and Eiji seemed to speak in unison after that. "It did?"

She nodded. "He gave me a trial period, said it would be my choice if I want to stay or go after a week. Oh and he said I can go get my laptop except…"

"Except you need to take Eiichi with you. Go ahead I'm looking forward to hearing the song you compose for us Haruka-chan." Eiji smiled at her and like that Eiichi's brother was leaving the room. She had a feeling that word of what she had said would get around. She couldn't believe she had said such a thing. How would she explain that to Ichinose? Eiichi? Everyone? She followed Ichinose out of the mansion. How could she be so stupid as to not think before she spoke? No what if this was the route she was meant to take?

"You're quiet. What exactly happened during the talk? I don't believe he just let you off without a price." She chewed on her bottom lip upon hearing Ichinose's voice.

"I might have said something." There was no reason to lie about it, she had to fess up to what she had said. It was her mistake, hopefully Ichinose wouldn't hold it against her.

"What price is he asking in return?" Right she had never thought of a price. That was when she remembered the words that had only just been told to her. Raging Otori's wife had been given the same deal and she was married to the very man who she had made the deal with. Married. Why did everyone think that she had some secret love affair going on with Eiichi? She shook her head, she couldn't think about this right now.

"Nanami-san what did he do to you? You know you can tell me anything." That reassuring smile, it was making it worst.

"He didn't give me a price to be exact, but he thinks that there is something going on that isn't. I wasn't thinking and said I liked Otori- san." Her words came out rushed.

"Do you?"

"No…. I don't know… it doesn't matter really." She had a feeling she was shaking, what was wrong with her?

Ichinose sighed. "What exactly did he do to you before you came here? I am not judging you Nanami-san, I just would like to know…"

"He didn't do anything. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean anything by it, promise." Why was she defending herself? She continued to walk, she didn't want to stay here any longer and have this talk. She couldn't handle it. Ichinose looked hurt and she couldn't bear to look at that look of sadness in his eyes. She could see the Master course dorms in the distance. She quicken her pace, she couldn't handle any more awkwardness. Awkwardness that she had created on her own. She pushed open the doors to find that Eiichi was quietly talking to Nagi and Kira in the lobby.

"My father let you go?"

"No she is just here to get some of her stuff."

"Oh Ichi looks troubled. Is it getting to you that…?" Nagi started.

She really had made a mistake. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she walked pass Ichinose. She half ran towards her room. This was something else that she would have to fix. Was it wrong of her that she half wished that everyone would forget what had happened? Though another half of her wished that everyone would just get along. She shoved her laptop and some other things she would need into the first bag she found.

"So it is you little lamb." Ren was standing at the door. She didn't need to get involved with anyone else, she couldn't take seeing any more upset looks. Everything she had done had been selfish. She now understood why the president had the anti-love policy. Love. She knew how everyone felt towards her, but she knew she couldn't break the rules and fall in love with any of them. However that had backfired on her. Love. Did she even know what love really was?

She nodded because she didn't trust her voice right then. She zipped the bag up.

"You're leaving again?"

"Yeah I have to, but I plan to be back in a week. I'll keep in touch like I promised." She had to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow from her eyes. She was a complete and utter mess and all of this had been her fault. "Excuse me but I have to go now."

"No you're staying here for a little bit longer. My father can wait." Eiichi was standing outside the door to her room.

"Well little lamb I suppose I'll have to share you this time, but I don't plan to in the end. " Ren walked away from her room and Eiichi stepped in.

"Come on, I'm going to walk you back."

"But…."

"Ichinose has left, do you know why he is acting less like you described him to me?" Eiichi was leading her out of her room and down the stairs and out of the front doors before she could stop him.

"Yeah." Her reply was soft and barely even a whisperer. She hoped that Eiichi wouldn't press to know more. She gripped her bag tightly in her hand.

"Care to explain? He muttered something about a test run."

"Your father gave me a trial period of a week. In that time I have to write two songs. One that will switch everyone back and a song to give your father. They can't be the same song though. Your mother is extremely nice." She was trying to switch the topic away from the way it was heading.

"I see. Haruka would you like to explain why you're avoiding my question? What happened? If you don't tell me I will find out."

She shuttered at the tone of Eiichi's voice. Regardless if he was in Ichinose's body, she couldn't help but shutter. She knew that he probably would find out everything if she didn't say anything. "I messed up okay. It is my fault." The tears that had threaten to come finally came, she was mad at herself. Her bag went falling to the ground landing with a soft thud. That was when she felt a warm embrace around her. She looked up, Eiichi was trying to comfort her.

"It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself."

"But it is." She sobbed out.

"What is? Talk to me."

"Everything is my fault. Starish was only created because I was too selfish." She sniffed but she couldn't help her words from pouring out. "I knew about everything and I told myself that I wouldn't, but slowly it all started to fade. I am a terrible person. Ichinose-san is hurting because of me. I can't hurt anyone else." Her tears were being wiped away.

"Haruka you aren't a terrible person. I haven't been around you long, but I know you aren't a terrible person. You care about everyone, even if you aren't supposed to. I'll tell you this, each of them cares about you. Regardless what you do… it is your choice. They can't choose for you only you can." She had no clue how Eiichi had easily guessed what was wrong but he had hit it straight on.

She could feel Eiichi softly stroking her hair. She continued to sob she couldn't help it. She would have never dreamed that she would be breaking down like this to Eiichi. Not a lot of time had passed since the switch had first happened but so much had already changed. Eiichi continued to hold her close while he stroked her hair. She had no clue how long she stayed like that, but after the tears were all dried up and no longer would come she finally looked up at Eiichi.

"Thank you" she whispered, her throat felt raw from all the sobbing she had done.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I want you to know something Haruka. They will get over it in the end, the choice is yours. Just know I am here now. "

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Eiichi had changed so much, but she was actually happy. There was actually truth in Eiichi's words, it was her choice in the end.

"There is a secret exit that isn't monitored…" Why was Eiichi telling her this?

"Ei…"

"No just listen. Go there should you ever feel like things are just too much." At some point after they had started talking they had begun to walk again. "Those however are my last words to you my angel. I must bid you ado until we meet again perhaps under the moonlight."

"Nii-san?" She turned to see that Eiji was staring in shock. Eiichi however said nothing as he handed her the bag and just like that he was walking away once again.

* * *

**How was it? I feel like this chapter has opened a brand new world to work with. I'll be completely honest… this wasn't my original idea. I wasn't going to have the whole Eiichi and Haruka romance happen but writing it just felt sort of …right. I am very happy with how this chapter turned out as a whole however. Coming in chapter eight: Haruka attempts to compose the song but will her feelings become a problem?

Until Next Time… **


	8. Chapter 8

Why did Eiichi do this to her? Why did she leave her with Eiji who would be asking question? She halfway wished that she would look again and Eiichi would be heading back. Though half of her thought it was a little better to not have the distraction that was Eiichi. Sure at some point he had actually become someone she would consider close. It wasn't because he was in Ichinose's body at the moment, it was just how he was. Never would she had thought this much was possible.

"That was him I know it was. Haruka-chan you don't have to tell me it was or wasn't him. I know that was Nii-san. Don't worry I won't say anything." "

"Thank you." Eiji was nice as well, but that was mostly just how he was normally.

"No problem, but could you please answer something for me? How do you plan on getting him back to normal? How was that even possible? Don't worry you aren't being watched." She bit her lip.

"I'm not sure how it happened to be honest. It happened during when everyone collapsed. I know how to fix it but not how it happened. Eiji-kun I have a question for you."

"Sure what is it Nanami-chan?"

"Could you take me to your mom? She said she wanted to see me again. I think she might be able to help me with the songs."

"You're writing songs?" She nodded.

"Yeah, one song to change everyone back and one just for Heavens. "

"I guess I could take you to her."

"Thank you so much." Just like that Eiji was leading her through the halls and towards the room she had seen earlier. She could see the downstairs area as they turned the hall, she could see that Ichinose had just entered the mansion. She wondered when she decided she had feelings for Eiichi. He had just only entered her life, wouldn't it make more sense for her to have feelings for Ichinose not Eiichi? Her head hurt.

"Here you go Haruka-chan. Mom may I and Haruka-chan come in?"

"Of course Eiji." Eiji pushed opened the door. The moment that Eiichi's mother set eyes on her she patted the bed by her. "Come dear sit down. What's wrong Haruka?"

"I'm not sure what happened mother, but I know Eiichi was comforting her." She took a seat on the bed as Eiji spoke.

"You know the truth now don't you, Eiji?" As Eiichi's mother spoke she could feel a soft stroking motion on her hand.

Eiji nodded. "That Eiichi was switched with someone, yeah. Haruka-chan didn't have to tell me. He gave himself away. I knew he knew I was there, except he said something only he would say." "

"Well there is no denying it now. Eiji dear could you shut the door now." Eiji nodded and closed the door to the room. "Haruka do you have something in that bag to write on?"

"I have my laptop will that work?"

"That would work perfectly. I'm going to fill you two in on something." She opened up her bag upon hearing that her laptop would work. Eiichi's mother gestured for the laptop which she gladly gave her. She noticed that the women in front of her had begun to type something.

"Mother will this help Eiichi?"

"It will. Eiji I would like you to help Haruka." The request came as a shock to her. She wouldn't push Eiji away from helping, but what exactly could Eiji do to help?

"I can, but what am I helping her with?"

"Eiji music flows in your very being. Your father made you part of Heavens because it was your request, but we both know that you have other talents. I want you to help her compose the song to save everyone."

"Mother you know I can't do that. The things I do aren't very good." Then the words truly hit her. Who had been the composer for Heavens before the Uta Pri? After learning that their mother was a composer she had easily assumed that it was her, but now maybe it had been Eiji. For some odd reason she was reminded of something that Eiichi had told her. He had told her that she reminded him of Eiji. That was when it all clicked in.

"Eiji-kun I would love to have you work with me." "

"I believe you two would work very well together. Haruka here is your laptop back. I have left you some hints that will help make the composing easier. Eiji honey why don't you take Haruka to your room so you can start discussing possible ideas. I know you can do it." She noticed that her laptop was handed back to her closed.

"Okay I can do that. Come on Haruka-chan."

"Thank you so much Lady Otori."

The women in front of her laugh, it was light and airy. "Haruka dear that title isn't necessary at all. You may call me Utako."

"Thank you so much Utako-san."

"Come on Haruka-chan. Try to get some rest mom." Eiji was leading her out of the room again the minute she had put her laptop back in her bag and zipped it up. The moment they left the room Eiji guided her down a few hallways and up a set up two sets of stairs until finally they reached a hallway with two rooms. Eiji lead her towards the room on the far left. "The room on the right is yours. There is a door that leads to a descending staircase in the closet. Eiichi uses that as a secret passage." Eiji opened the door and ushered her into the room that was his.

Upon entering the room she noticed that in the corner by a desk was a keyboard. "Do you use a program on your laptop to write your songs?"

"I do. I usually end up writing the music like that, well I have also used a grand piano to write it as well."

"Well we have the grand piano, but it isn't exactly in a private location. It used to be private, but that has become the meeting room as of late. Here open your laptop here, I'll sit at the keyboard. What did my mom leave you anyways?" She took a seat at the desk and pulled out her laptop. She noticed that a Word document was opened. She read over the text and half gasped at what it said. "What is it Haruka-chan?"

She couldn't say it out loud, she directed the laptop so that Eiji could read the text on the screen. "Mother is sneaky." " It was odd that Utako knew so much about this. She couldn't help but look at the title on the scene. The God of Song was the cause of this apparently. She remembered that Tomo-chan had once referred to some of the members of Starish as the 'princes of song.' It somehow made sense without making complete senseing.

It would probably help if she knew more about the curse that Cecil had been put under. She knew it had broken because of her, but not how or why it was placed upon him. "There is no need to dwell over it. We will figure it out. I plan to help you all I can. Should we start discussing possible arrangements?"

"Yeah, but Eiji may I ask you a question?"

Eiji nodded. "Go ahead."

"Who use to be the composer for Heavens before the Uta Pri?"

"When the group was first formed it was my mother but then at some point I ended up having to do it. I mean I enjoyed it, but it reached a point after the Uta Pri that I felt like something was missing. Your song was what inspired me to expand my outlook of life. It gave me the courage to approach my father and ask to be a part of Heavens." "

"I'm happy that I could inspire you to do something. Though may I hear something you have done and then we can start." Eiji nodded. She had just clicked into her program just as the sound of music started to drift through the room. Eiji's hands glided across the keyboard with such grace. The music was heavenly but it sounded nothing like she had heard from Heavens before.

It was heavenly in sound, but something was missing. Eiji stopped playing. She smiled. "That was amazing. Was that one of Heavens songs?"

"No my father said it wouldn't fit the que and told me to try again. I have the sheet music I wrote for it if…"

"I would love to see it. Eiji-kun maybe we could use that as a start for this song. It is heavenly sounding but something is missing. Maybe if there is two part it will would work."

"I like it." Eiji had gotten up from the keyboard and pulled out a folder where he produced pages of sheet music. He handed them to her. "Here that is actually a good idea." She looked over the music, this was an excellent start and could differently defiantly work.

"I think we need to write a six person song, combine the groups." " The idea came out of nowhere, but this could actually be a good idea.

"There were six people that were effected?" She nodded.

"Those would be the six people who sang this song. The original Heavens and Ichinose-san, Syo-kun and Hijirikawa-san. "

"This could be an interesting song, I say let's do it." She smiled as she tried to figure out a melody for the missing part. However nothing useable came, instead thoughts of Eiichi came to her mind.

"You're thinking of Eiichi Nii-san aren't you? Haruka-chan, what will you do when you get them switched back?"

That was a good question, but she had no clue what she would do. Love was forbidden she would most likely be kicked out of the master course. Or was that for just people in the program together? No Eiichi was Raging Otori's son and there was no way the president would allow her to have anything to do with him. No it wasn't his choice, it was hers in the end. "I don't know to be honest. There is probably no way we can do anything because of the barrier between the two groups. There is no way the president and your father would get rid of their rivalry. If anything it may add to it. Plus any type of love is basically forbidden…"

"Come be the full time composer for Heavens then. If love is forbidden over there then come here. I'm sure father would love to have you here."

"I don't doubt that at all. I might have told him that I like Eiichi and that is what got me the trial run in the first place. Then your mother told me she was the only other person to be granted a trial run."

"It isn't how you think, I know the story well though. Father tried to win over mother but it took some time. She actually went her own way after the week. Father wouldn't take no for an answer though he kept going after her until one day she finally agreed. Plus if you're worried about things why not start seeing Eiichi in private, wasn't that what you were doing before anyways?"

"No before the switch the only interaction I had with your brother was at the Uta Pri when he said he would win me from Starish. He said if Heavens won the Uta Pri which he said they would then I would have to become Heavens composer. It wasn't exactly the best interaction. Yet somewhere along the way after the switch things started to change. I could tell that he didn't want to switch back but he helped me regardless."

"He told you why he didn't want to switch back, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Well I sort of guess it after he gave me a hint. It is terrible. Do you think I could make things better?"

"Maybe. Father must think something of you so you have a good chance. I don't even know why it started happening, apparently it was going on ever since Eiichi was little. I think he was five when it started. I didn't figure it out until he was sixteen."

"How much of an age gap is there between you?"

"I'm seventeen and Eiichi is twenty three. So six years different. You didn't know how old Eiichi was before, did you?" She shook her head. It might not work out. Why did her heart hurt a little as she thought about it? Eiji tapped her shoulder so she would look at him. "How old are you if I may ask?"

"Seventeen, same as you."I just turned eighteen." She couldn't help how soft her voice had gotten.

"Hey don't worry, I assure you age probably won't be a factor at all. I saw how he looked at you. He'll wait for you if you want to wait. I'm sure he would do just about anything for you. I've never seen him look at any girl like he looked at you. He had never been true with anyone, but with you he let you see a part of him that no one has even seen. He cares about you. I can tell you care about him too even if you won't say it." She couldn't help her cheeks heating up upon hearing Eiji's words. Was it really true? Did she really love Eiichi? Was that why she had been selfish before and couldn't choose just one to be her partner so long ago? If Eiichi had been in the mix would she have chosen him over everyone? She didn't know.

She hadn't chosen because she didn't want to hurt anyone, she liked them all. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't hurt anyone else, she had hurt Ichinose already after all. What if she wasn't ready to grow up yet? No she couldn't hurt them any more by not saying anything. Eiichi was right before, it was her choice.

"I think we are done for today. We have a good start. Take it easy Haruka-chan. Remember Eiichi will wait for you, you don't have to decide anything now. Goodnight Haruka-chan."

"Goodnight Eiji-kun." She barely got the words out as she gathered her stuff and left the room. Eiji's words still echoing through her head as she walked across the hallway to 'her' room. Eiichi would wait for her, she didn't have to decide anything right now. She didn't have to grow up just yet, but why did that make her feel bittersweet this time? She let herself into the room and closed the door behind her. Maybe visiting the secret place Eiichi had told her about would help her clear her mind. That was it, she would try to find the passage maybe that would be what would help her.

* * *

**How was it? I feel like this chapter also went very well. I feel like I am really likinge Eiichi/Haruka now. Coming in chapter nine: Haruka goes to visit the secret passage. However what will she find there?

Until Next Time…**


	9. Chapter 9

She had put her stuff down upon entering the room, it was shortly after that that she went in search of the door to the secret passage. It was in the closet exactly like Eiji had told her. The descent of the staircase wasn't long, but she wasn't sure what she was going to find when she reached the end. Why would Eiichi tell her about this passage? More importantly why would Eiji know anything about it if this was Eiichi's secret. Her head hurt as she tried to understand the concept between the brothers. She had made sure to close the door so that she wasn't trapped in here. She wasn't sure what to expect after all.

She could see the last step surrounded in light. Well this was it she would see what was at the end of the staircase. She saw that Ichinose was setting on a bench under the moonlight. She was about to go back up the staircase when he looked up. She had been spotted, there was no turning back now. She saw something glitter in his eyes or perhaps it could be the moonlight reflecting off of Eiichi's glasses. Ichinose approached her, she didn't speak she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Angel, you look surprised to see me here." Wait, did Ichinose just say angel? She couldn't help but blink in confusion as she looked at who she thought was Ichinose. As she blinked she noticed that Ichinose's true self was revealed instead of Eiichi's true self.

"Eiichi-san?" She couldn't help but say his first name rather than his last this time.

"Why would I not be myself? I may be stuck in this body for now, but…"

She couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip as Eiichi paused in the middle of his sentence. He patted the spot next to him. She hesitated but approached the bench. Eiichi's appearance was back to normal, it had only blurred a little when she blinked before going back to 'normal'. "For some reason you look like your actually you again. That is why I was a little confused." She couldn't help the words that finally came.

It didn't make sense, why would the moonlight change things? She was a little shocked when Eiichi pulled her closer. "You were zoning out on me. Why did something come to your mind?" So she had zoned out, she didn't think she had zoned out for any amount of time. Maybe Eiichi just wanted an excuse to make her closer.

"I don't know anymore." She couldn't help but cuddle into Eiichi for some reason it felt right to be like this. "I thought I had it all figured out and now this new discovery with the moonlight. I blinked and I saw you in Ichinose's body, but the moment my eyes focused again you are normal again. I am also not even close to understanding how this 'curse' even started." Then it hit her that she hadn't asked any of the people who fainted what they saw before fainting.

She looked up towards Eiichi. "When you collapsed before what do you remember seeing?"

"Initially the purple sparks. I had a feeling my father had something to do with it or perhaps it was a malfunction of one of the special effects. Then I started to feel a little light headed and before I knew it I was falling. I could hear people crying out in panic as I fell but I couldn't see anything."

As she listened to Eiichi she thought of the words on the Word document, the God of Song. How did it all connect together? It had happened after Heavens had performed, no one in Quartet Night had been effected just those six.

"The purple sparks seems to be a common element, but I think there is more to it than that. Your mom gave me a hint by writing down something about the God of Song. That is one of the many things that has puzzled me. Does it mean anything to you?" She may as well ask if Eiichi knew anything about it, as Eiji didn't seem to know anything about it.

"Not really. Though it doesn't surprise me that my mother knows more about this." That was when Eiichi's words came to her mind, he had thought it was a special effect malfunction.

"Your special effects tell me more about them…"

"They aren't exactly dangerous or anything. They are top quality stuff though."

"They were different then last time."

"They were, what are you getting at Haruka?"

"The Uta Pri was different not because you only had the original members but because you used different effects. It was the same song each time though. When you say top quality stuff do you know the details of them?"

"Not really I just know it is was the best money could buy. My father said something about making a grand entrance. What are you thinking Haruka just come out and say it."

"Why would you mother write the God of Song as a hint for me? Were your special effects meant to hit people?"

"I'm not sure, my father wouldn't let anyone see what they would do. We were just told what they would do so that we could work out the performance."

"What about the Uta Pri?"

"We worked with them a little bit so everything was perfect."

"There is the difference. Why would he not want you to work with them the second time? I think your father angered the God of Song." The theory sounded bazar but so did anything having to deal with this whole situation. She had moved so she was no longer in his arms and was just looking at him. Eiichi gave her a look.

"I know it sounds completely out there but it just came to my mind. Cecil-kun was cursed before, I'm not sure of the details but it is the only other thing I have to work with."

"It is completely out there I give you that, but it is something. You think the effects did it? Though why would it effect anyone else?"

"I'm still trying to figure that much out. No one is the same age that got effected, you have similar pasts but they aren't the exact same. I've collapsed a few times before, but it was different than any of the other times. This is a mess."

"Have you made any progress on the song?" Eiichi was at least trying to stop her head from blowing up with a slight change of topic.

"Your mother thought it was a good idea that Eiji-kun help me. It is because of him that we have so much done. We were talking and then he started playing a song he had composed before that your father said wasn't good enough. Tomorrow we may be able to finish it."

"So Eiji is helping you? I don't know how I feel about that. You two are similar after all…"

"Eiji-kun is extremely nice, but I wouldn't say we have much to talk about beside music and well you. He knows now, but still…"

Eiichi had gotten closer to her again, "May I ask you a question? It is rather personal and I'll respect whatever answer you give me." She swallowed and nodded not trusting her voice again. Was this it? She could only imagine the question that Eiichi was going to ask.

"What will you do after everyone is switched back? Well I guess what I am really getting at is…"

"Do I like you?" She couldn't help the words from slipping out. Normally she was shy not blunt, but she couldn't help but say the words. Eiichi nodded. "I'm not exactly sure what I feel anymore. Your whole family has been asking me basically the same question. Except I have no clue what I feel about anything anymore. I know you have changed so much from before, and I do feel a lot closer to you. I just don't want to hurt anyone and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Angel I told you the choice is yours. You shouldn't worry about what they think. You should do what you feel is right in your heart. "

"My heart….?" So she was meant to try to find the answer in her heart. What if her heart provided her with the wrong answer?

"Exactly. I know you don't need any more complications but I want you to hear this. Over these past few days I have been thinking. I am going to come right out and say it I think I have fallen for you." She opened her mouth to speak but Eiichi's finger stopped her from speaking. "You don't have to say anything my sweet angel. I'll wait for you as long as I need to. I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you to choose."

Eiichi's words got to her, she couldn't believe the words. Sure Eiji had told her how Eiichi felt towards her but it all felt much more intense now. She couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up. "I'll need to choose one day and I know it. I'm eighteen I can't pretend like I am a child anymore because I'm not. I know I'll have to make a choice, a choice that will hurt so many people." She had been faced with all of this before when she was fifteen, years of playing with people hearts without meaning to, she knew she needed to choose soon.

"Don't force yourself to choose, you will know when it is time. I guess I should probably go back to that place. Goodnight Haruka." Eiichi was getting up.

"Why don't you stay a little longer? It feels like you just only got here. I like talking to you. "

Eiichi smiled at her. "Okay I'll stay but I'll have to be careful."

She couldn't help but smile. "I do have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Where did you go when they said you snuck off?"

"Mostly here then there was the one time. No that wasn't anything." She noticed that Eiichi sounded nervous.

"Eiichi you brought it up you have to say it now. Where did you go?"

"You won't like it."

"Just tell me."

"I went to see you. It was once and I couldn't sleep and I thought it was a good idea for some reason."

"So you actually did do that." She had gone bright red.

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad, I just didn't expect that. Wait when did you do this?"

"I'm not sure how long ago it was, but you looked like you hadn't slept." Eiichi had chosen to look away from her and that was when it hit her.

"It was the night that I finished writing Starish's song for the Triple S. That wasn't that long ago at all. It is fine, I don't mind. Well it was still completely unexpected." She was stuttering to get her words out. She would have never thought that she would be having this conversation with Eiichi, Ichinose maybe but not Eiichi. Though it felt kind of right to be talking with Eiichi like this.

"So how do you usually write the songs?" Eiichi was trying to change the topic back to the song.

"Usually I don't write the lyrics, usually whoever is singing the song writes the lyrics. It is usually always a group effort. Usually before I compose a song I spend time with who I am writing it for. Eiji-kun and I are making a two part harmony for the six of you." She hadn't forgotten that she would have to start writing Heavens song to give to Eiichi's father.

"This song are we going to perform it live?"

"I'm not sure, if I knew when the curse broke before that would help. It could have been when they performed it for the first time for the president. If we try to repeat that we would have to have the president and your father around to listen. I don't think just having an audience of the other members would do. The other option would be to try to perform it at the Triple S."

"We will keep our options open."

…

She couldn't remember anything pass Eiichi's words about keeping their options open. She opened her eyes to see that she was in 'her' room. She must have fallen asleep, except she knew she hadn't been in the room. She could feel something beside her, she was a little shocked to see that Eiichi was softly still sleeping beside her. She tried not to move on the bed too much, she was afraid to wake Eiichi up. Her heart however was beating quickly when the reality set in.

"Good morning." She could hear the oddly soft voice followed by a yawn.

"Morning." She gave Eiichi a soft smile despite how fast her heart was beating.

"You ended up falling asleep on me, when I was carrying you back up here you ended up muttering you wanted me to stay. So I stayed, I couldn't bring myself to leave after all." Eiichi's words came out slightly fast considering he still looked half asleep. They weren't in the moonlight anymore so she saw Ichinose's body instead of Eiichi's this time.

"I'm so sorry I…" She couldn't think of anything to say beside I'm sorry to him. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

"Haruka it is completely fine, I didn't mind at all. "

"It was so sweet of you to stay with me. Thank you so much." She was making a fool out of herself.

That was when there was a small knock followed by the door opening. "Haruka-chan I…" Eiji was looking at her and Eiichi. Eiji stepped in and quickly closed the door behind him. "Nii-san what are you doing here?" Eiji's voice was soft.

"She wanted me to stay, I didn't do anything wrong." She noticed that there was a shaking tone to Eiichi's voice.

"Nii-san that isn't what I'm telling you about. I am… you need to leave before anyone else wakes up."

"No one ever comes up here, it would be more of a problem if I was in my current room with her instead of this one. Plus only you would come check on her like you did."

"You know I wake up before everyone else."

"Of course I know don't remind me."

They were acting like she assumed all brothers acted towards each other. The only experience she had with brothers interacting was with Ren and his brother. It wasn't anything like this of course.

"Angel I should probably be going. You know where I'll be." She was shocked as she felt the soft kiss on her hand. That made her heart flip.

"Thank you again" she got out.

Eiichi smiled but didn't say anything else as he disappeared into the secret passage.

* * *

** How was it? Was it too cheesy? I wanted Haruka to learn more about the reason for the curse when still having a moment between her and Eiichi. Overall I think the chapter turned out well. Coming in chapter 10: The song composition part is over but what kind of lyrics will be written for the song?

Until Next Time… **


	10. Chapter 10

There was silence in the room as her and Eiji looked at each other after Eiichi had disappeared. "So you two…" Eiji commented only to break the silence.

"We were talking in the moonlight and I don't remember falling asleep but he carried…" she didn't understand why she was defending herself. Eiji was Eiichi's brother and he seemed to approve of the two of them.

"Haruka-chan it is completely okay for you and Nii-san… I think you two are cute together."

"I haven't exactly chosen anyone yet though…" She had no clue why she was telling Eiji this at all. It was the truth, it wasn't like she had chosen anyone yet. Every time she tried to think of it, she couldn't help but see Ichinose's hurt expression. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting anyone else.

"It is perfectly fine Haruka-chan, normally no one wakes up for at least an hour after me."

"Eiji-kun why do you wake up so early?" She was a little thankful that Eiji had decided to switch the topic a little bit.

"It is just habit I guess you could say. When I was just a composer I would find that the early morning hours were the best to compose in. It drove Eiichi insane. In fact that is probably why he moved downstairs, the room that you slept in used to be his room." It sort of made sense now that she thought about it. Eiichi after all did use the secret passage in the room, so it made a lot of sense for him to have had the room before.

"Shall we try to finish the song?"

"I don't see why not." Eiji made a motion with his hand. She grabbed her computer before she followed Eiji back into his room. With Eiji it didn't feel odd to be in his room, it felt like Eiji was a kindred soul. Eiji had taken a seat at the keyboard. "So how would you like to do this?" She had taken a seat at the desk chair and opened up her laptop. It might be early, but the song might be composed easier at this time.

"Hmm could you play the melody from before? I think I have an idea but I'm not sure how it will work together." Eiji nodded and began to play the melody. There. She pressed in a few notes to begin with, the sounds combined together to create a magical tune. This was the right route to take. It sounded heavenly and magical while sounding like a mixture between all six males.

"It sounds amazing" Eiji got out as he finished playing.

"I think we have the song we just need lyrics." The lyrics. That was the part she was dreading, that meant facing Ichinose again. More important that meant combining all six of them in a room to write the lyrics. She didn't know if she could handle it at all.

"It sounds amazing like always" Hijirikawa was standing at the door. "Oh sorry if I interrupted anything." She hadn't been expecting Hijirikawa to be standing at the door she had to hide the slight jump.

"I am going to say it is still odd to me that you are in Kira's body and he hardly ever talks."

"Wait you know?" Hijirikawa gave her an odd look to which she nodded. There was no reason to hide the fact that Eiji knew about everything.

"Haruka-chan didn't have to tell me anything, I figured it out myself. Well Nii-san gave it away."

"Is everyone up Hijirikawa-san?" She felt like the question needed to be asked.

"I'm not sure about Syo but Tokiya was up last I checked."

She nodded.

"I'm up Nanami. Is that the song that …"

"It is the song that will hopefully fix everything. It just needs lyrics and then it will be finished." Great the only person that was missing was Ichinose now. Why was it that she thought that no one would find her once the sound of music started? Why had she been so surprised to see Hijirikawa?

"So how are you going to do the lyrics this time?" Hijirikawa asked.

"I was hoping we could all take a trip rounding up everyone who was effected and then start writing the lyrics like that."

"Someone sounds too happy about seeing them again." Ichinose had appeared outside the door. She sighed.

"Look I am just trying to get everyone switched back. What if there is a time limit?" She couldn't raise her voice any more. She was hardly even speaking in a whisper. This whole situation had become a mess.

"The sooner this is done the better. Though I think we need to meet at a location that won't be monitor by father or anyone else."

"Does that location even exists" she could hear Hijirikawa ask.

"It does, in fact there are a few locations like that throughout this place. "

She couldn't help but speak before Eiji could finish. "Where we met before. You said that was your room, but…."

"So you did remember. Nii-san knows about that room, mother knows as well, but father doesn't. I'm sure if you contacted Nii-san he will bring Nagi and Kira-san to meet us in that location. First I recommend everyone getting ready." Eiji was coming a little more out of his shell then before. Was it because he felt more in tune with everything now?

"So where are we meeting?" Ichinose asked.

"We will meet in the lobby and then go on from there."

"Fine with me, are we meeting in an hour or a few minutes or when?"

"Why not in an hour. " Slowly the room cleared out. That left her with Eiji once again. "Haruka-chan do you have a way to contact Nii-san." She nodded. She left the room coming back with her cell phone and handing it to Eiji.

"Here." Eiji quickly texted the information to Ichinose's phone before handing it back to her.

"Now that is taken care of. You need to get ready. I can handle getting the sheet music and the song ready. Trust me."

"Okay I trust you Eiji-kun." She left her laptop in Eiji's room as she went across the hallway. She closed the door and went to pick out one of the outfits she had brought with her. She noticed that the room connected to another room. Thankfully there was a private bathroom in here.

The water felt good on her skin, it made her feel a little better about the situation. They still haven't decided on who would hear the song. That could be one of the many problems in this. Another problem was that even if they did get everyone switched back she would still have to finish off her week and finished a song just for Heavens. Well that may not be as much of a problem. If they were switched back that meant the real Eiichi would be with her. No what was she thinking? She shook her head. There would be no way that anyone would willingly accept that much.

Then there was the situation about what she would do after the switch. Surely if there was any kind of romance then she would be kicked out of the Master program for sure. That meant that she would have to come here permanently. This was a mess. She groaned, she would have to face whatever came because of this, she hadn't chosen but it was like everyone already knew what her choice was. Ichinose wasn't himself anymore, she had hurt him that badly.

She finished her bath and then went to finishing getting ready. It didn't take long after that until she was across the hallway again and into Eiji's room. "I finished getting everything ready. I made a CD that we can play on my stereo in my other room."

"Eiji-kun you're amazing." She couldn't help but smile upon hearing all Eiji had already done.

Eiji smiled. "Here is your laptop if you wanted to put it up before we go. We should probably head downstairs after all. Also Haruka-chan are you going to be okay?"

"Probably… I hope so." She gathered her laptop and went and put it back into her room. As she left the room she noticed Eiji was already waiting for her in the hallway.

"I'm here if you need to talk to me. I mean I can try to give you advice."

"Thank you very much Eiji-kun." They went down the stairs and through a few twists and turns in silence. By the time they reached the lobby she noticed that Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa were already gathered. However she also noticed that a few others were also gathered.

"Wonderful everyone is here already. I have news. At the end of this week the Triple S will come again. This time we will have a new song. Meaning Haruka I expected that song at the very latest tomorrow. Do not disappoint me this time" he was glaring at Ichinose, Syo and Hijirikawa. "That is all go on with whatever you were doing."

"Haruka-chan it will be okay, you can get it done" Eiji whispered to her as everyone left the room.

She thought she would have more time but it was looking like she wouldn't. Eiji was guiding her out of the room and through the route she had first taken to get here. Eiji grabbed the stereo when going through the room and then they were outside once again.

"Nanami-san are you okay?" Ichinose finally asked her.

She shook her head. "I thought I would have more time to write a song, then on top of that I'll have to write another one for Starish. I can't do this. "

"Why not combine Starish and Heavens to get this done, well rather four members of Heavens and Starish." Eiichi had just entered the clearing followed by Nagi and Kira.

"Can you actually do that" Hijirikawa asked.

"I've never heard of anything…" Ichinose started.

"I'm trying to help Haruka. "

"No you're not you are just…" Ichinose was glaring at Eiichi.

"I think I understand what Eiichi-san is talking about. With support I should be able to do it. It was the support of everyone before that I was able to write so many songs before." She was trying to stop a fight from happening.

"Plus I can actually help you Haruka-chan" Eiji quickly added. Eiji had quickly put the CD into the stereo and the song began to play. He was handing out the sheet music to everyone along with pencils that she had no clue where he had gotten.

It was time to start the lyrics writing process. She was excited to see what everyone thought of but she was also slightly worried about it as well. She didn't know what to expect with all six of them together. Eiji had thought of everything, things to write with and write on. She was amazed with how prepared that he was. All she could do was watch as all six of the mixed group began to write down individual lyrics. It seemed that everyone would combine lyrics in the end. This was a slightly different process then before, but it might bring a completely different element into things.

* * *

**So how was it? I decided to make the next chapter more about the final lyrics that they come up with. I decided this after I began to write this chapter. What did you think of the Triple S finally coming back? Poor Haruka though, at least everyone is trying to be supportive. Well Eiichi is trying to help her when Ichinose is still a little hurt about things… which means he isn't thinking logically. Coming in Chapter 11: The song is complete but will everything work according to the plan?

Until Next Time...**


	11. Chapter 11

One by one everyone started to finish. Eiichi had taken a position by her which Ichinose was not too happy about, everyone else was a little confused with the closeness between the two of them. She had a feeling that if Eiichi did anything everyone would not be too sure what to do. Like he said it was her choice in the end, but she wasn't sure what she wanted. Anyone in Starish was basically out of the question because of the anti-love law set by the president. Which only helped to add to things that didn't help. If she chose anyone then she would most likely get thrown out of the program all together.

She was zoning out again, this was a big choice in her life and she couldn't help but overthink it. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but regardless what she decided someone would always end up getting hurt. That was to be expected when she had so many people trying to win her over. She half jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Haruka do you always zone out?" Eiichi had leaded in closer to her ear and whispered. "It is okay, don't overthink it too much."

She nodded. "So how does this process usually work?" Eiichi was at least trying to get along with everyone.

"Well normally we think of the lyrics together" Hijirikawa said.

"You can tell which parts belong to who" Syo started.

"I would agree with that, but might I asked you something Nanami-san."

"Of course Ichinose-san."

"How did you intend for it to be sang?"

"Uh I don't know, I just knew this was the song. Maybe if everyone starts showing their lyrics then we can create something. I want to hear everyone's choices first."

"I'll go first then." Eiichi had stepped forward into the group. "The way I see it the song is divided into parts of two at first maybe parts of three here. You can tell that the song is comprised for both group." Eiichi began to read some of his lyrics to which Ichinose was making a face. Those two wouldn't get along. What had she done?

Ichinose began to explain his lyrics. So far it wasn't looking like they would appease the God of Song. This group might anger them further and if that occurred then everyone was doomed to be stuck like this forever. Hijirikawa tried to calm everyone down with his lyrics. That only got Nagi to voice his lyrics and then Syo went before finally Kira was forced to voice his own lyrics. Ichinose and Eiichi looked like they were ready to tear each other apart. She was the only one who could stop this, Eiji was staying quiet after all.

"I like all the lyrics, I believe every one of you have a point. Why don't we combine the parts? I like the idea of each switched pair singing together. We are trying to reach a common goal, it will be tough but think of what will happen if we don't reach this goal? You stay like this forever. Is that really what everyone wants to do? Fighting will only get you stuck, you all need to work together to get through this. We are trying to appease the God of Song not anger them further."

"Why don't we let Nanami decided on how this arranged then" Hijirikawa finally commented.

"Fine with me, at least she will be fair in this." Ichinose was never going to let it go.

"I don't mind" she said as all of the lyrics were handed to her. However as she was going to try to make sense of them that was when she fell and all of the lyrics went flying everywhere. A few lyrics landed together.

"Eiji write down the order it landed in" Eiichi said as he went to quickly help her up.

"Of course Nii-san."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she got out as she took Eiichi's outstretched hand.

"When are you nice to anyone" Nagi voiced rather loudly.

"It is because he has fallen in love with her" Ichinose answered.

"Awwwh so Eiichi does have a soft side."

"Nagi that's enough" Kira got out.

All she could do was lean against Eiichi for support as everyone looked at them. She couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. It seemed that everyone was shocked that this was happening.

"I think Nanami is fine, you can let her go" Syo quickly added in going to break them apart.

"Thank you so much Eiichi-san" she got out as she detached herself from Eiichi before anything could happen.

"Well I am done and I for one like the lyrics. Haruka-chan did very well arranging them even if it was because she fell that they landed that way. I think you should try signing it. Actually I can easily make a copy of the sheet music for you all if you need it. Wait here and don't do anything." Eiji quickly banished back inside taking the sheet music. That left her alone with the six guys of the mixed group.

"Nanami what is going on between you two" Syo was looking at her. Why had he asked that?

"I would like to know that as well. Eiichi disappeared last night, I wondered where he went" Nagi voiced.

"Nanami-san why don't you tell everyone" Ichinose stated.

"Just quit will you. I'm sorry for earlier, but bringing it up again and again isn't going to help anything. At that time there was a logical meaning behind my words okay." She couldn't help the words as they came out. "Please let it go Ichinose-san "

"Ooohhhhhhh I see what is going on" Nagi started.

"Shut up Nagi" Eiichi finally spoke.

"Nanami what is Tokiya talking about" Syo and Hijirikawa seemed to both ask at the same time.

"I don't really see why it should matter… not right now. All I wanted was for everyone to get along I guess that is some impossible dream that will never happen." She couldn't be her normal self, she couldn't be cheery. Ichinose couldn't just let everything go. She understood that she had hurt him, but he hadn't even bothered to listen to her and now he was trying to make it worse for her. All because he was jealous and hurt.

"Oh you aren't fair Eiichi" she could barely hear Nagi's voice. Someone had pulled her into an embrace. No not just someone it was Eiichi. She had a feeling that a few tears were going down her face. "So you and her…"

"Shut up Nagi, this is your final warning. I think every one of you needs to just leave things alone."

"Nanami-san I'm sorry I…" Ichinose started.

"You've done enough to her. I think everyone in Starish has done enough to her. You're trying to force her to choose one of you over the other. Some of you might not come on that strong about it but some of you are just downright terrible to her."

"Eiichi" she sobbed out, she knew where this was going.

"She knows how each of you feel towards her but she is afraid to hurt anyone of you."

"How would you know any of this" Syo started.

"She told me simple as that. She has a kind heart and wants to help everyone. However some of you are too selfish to even care about her feelings."

"I never thought I would be getting lectured on this. I am sorry Nanami-san. I really am."

She could only sob as she listened to everyone. How had it even gotten to this point? Right it was because she hadn't wanted to hurt anyone at all. It was because she had been selfish. It was at that moment that she realize that all six of them had something in common. These six had some rivalry going on ever since they first met at the Uta Pri. What did they all have in common? They all had her in common. That was why she had collapsed as well.

That would explain why the purple sparks from Raging Otori's and the president's rivalry had created the switching effect. They may have angered the God of Song and the six might have been cursed to switch, but there was a way out of this. A song would have worked if they would have connected and bonded like Starish did when they wrote the song. However at the moment she realized there was another way to switch everyone back. She pulled away from Eiichi and wiped at her eyes.

"A song isn't the only way. A song would have been the easiest way but there is another way." Her voice was hardly a whisper.

"Another way to switch everyone back?" She nodded at Hijirikawa.

"I realized something just now. Everyone here all seven of us collapsed during the triple S. All six of you have two things in common. It wasn't like I originally thought. The six of you were the ones who had the rivalry towards each other during the Uta Pri and what else do you have in common. Me. I always wondered why Quartet Night wasn't effected. Although they have one aspect in common as all of you they don't have the rivalry aspect. All of you started off as rivals towards each other because of the Uta Pri."

"How do you propose we fix it" Hijirikawa asked.

"The rivalry branched from an ongoing one. Starish and Heavens were rivals because their presidents were rivals with each other. Which explains the purple sparks that everyone saw. I think I was reading everything wrong before. It isn't so much a curse but a chance to fix everything. The God of Song still played a hand in it but I think it is the rivalry that made everything like this. If we fix the rivalry you should be able to switch back."

"It is worth a try" Kira stated.

"You better not have fallen for her too" Nagi replied.

"No she is just nice."

"So what do you want us to do Nanami-san" Ichinose asked.

"The song would have been nice and may still be able to be used, but figuring this out… there was a chance it may not have worked alone. I think pairs will be needed but I'm not sure if I can trust you two not to try to kill each other."

"I'll try just tell me what you meant by what you said."

She sighed as she looked at Ichinose. "At the time I wasn't thinking, I guess you could say I was still a little confused about everything. Though I guess you could say there is true meaning in it now. I…"

"So you feel the same towards him…."

"Look I don't know what I feel towards anyone. I am not ready to decide anything. I will try to make a decision at the end of the Triple S. However I don't want to hurt anyone. I know not saying anything is hurting more than anything. That is why I am going to try to give my answer then." She wasn't making sense and she knew it.

"Which means everyone needs to be on their best behavior until then. We need to stop the rivalries not start new ones. I'm willing to try to work with this idea that Haruka put together."

She couldn't help but smile at Eiichi. "Will everyone try to at least get along?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to become friends with anyone here." Leave it to Nagi to say something like that.

"Well it is decided."

"I'll make sure Nagi behaves. So Hijirikawa and I will watch over their group."

"Thank you Kira-san. I guess that means I'm watching over the two of you."

"Why I said I would behave" Ichinose started.

"I don't trust you not to try to kill each other. Plus you two need the most help. The only one I worry about over there is Nagi-kun."

Eiji came out of the house right at that moment. "Here is a copy for everyone. I think it turned out well personally."

"Thank you Eiji-kun. So we will still use the song." This was a mess but she couldn't help but think that both were needed.

"Haruka-chan why don't you tell me what is going on."

"Why don't you four go off to another location? It would be less suspicious that way. Then we can all come together tonight." Eiichi was once again taking charge. It wasn't like she minded, it was nice actually.

"Same place" Nagi asked.

"No practice room five."

"The one that never unlocks?"

"Yeah that is the one, there is a back entrance. You know what I'm talking about. Enter there we will be waiting for you."

With that said, the group of four ended up going their own way leaving her with Ichinose, Eiichi and Eiji. "Oh Haruka-chan mother wants to see you. She called for me when I was inside that was why it took so long. I think both of you should come alone as well."

"Though like this I won't exactly…"

"Nii-san it is fine, Ayumi and mother have thought it all out already. Just trust mother okay."

"Fine lead the way Eiji." Like that they were taking the twists and turns of the hallways towards the room she had visited twice. She wondered what Lady Otori… no Utako, wanted to talk to them about.

"Mom may we come in?"

"Come in." The voice she was becoming accustom to answered Eiji back. Eiji pushed opened the door. This was it she would find out why they were all summoned there. She wondered if this had anything to do with the situation at hand.

* * *

**How was it? It is almost coming to an end. I didn't included any of the lyrics because those will be reviled later on. Poor Haruka, but thankfully that was what led to them figuring out what was wrong with the whole situation. Coming in Chapter 12: The Triple S second round is coming up, but will the group be prepared enough? Will Haruka get both songs written before the deadline?

Until Next Time…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come in." As she stepped into the room she couldn't help but noticed that the voice that she had come to recognize as Utako's sounded more upbeat than normal. There was no cough at the end of her words. She could barely make out the sound of the door closing. She wondered why Utako had wanted to see her this time.

"Haruka it seems that you are in a bit of a hard spot here. I know all about the deadline that my husband has given you." Utako only seemed to have eyes for her despite her not being alone this time. She opened her mouth to speak but Utako patted the spot beside her on the bed. "Come sit down my daughter." Her daughter?

"Mother." She could hear the slight hiss from Eiichi. Her feet moved forward to go sit beside Utako on the bed. This was turning into yet another mess.

"I admired what you have done Haruka. I'm sorry if I have embarrassed you, I did not mean to. I would love to hear the song that you and Eiji have written together. Ayumi told me that you figured more out." She was quiet as she let the words sink it. Her mother was watching them? Her mother who she hadn't seen since when she first arrived. "Have you gone out in the moonlight recently my daughter?" Why did Utako keep calling her that?

"Mother, stop you are making Haruka uncomfortable. Why is moonlight important?"

"I see, the goddess smiled upon both of you." What did that mean? Utako was smiling at her. "You truly are an amazing girl Haruka. I leave you one more hint the answer will reveal itself within the moonlight."

"Mom I think that is enough, you need to rest now." Eiji was trying to get his mother to sleep. Eiichi had quickly taken her hand and was leading her away from the bed. As soon as Eiji had made sure that their mother closed her eyes they all left the room.

"What was that about" Ichinose beat her from asking. Well she was afraid to ask.

"Our mother gets a little odd at times there is no pattern at all." Eiji was quick to explain.

"Haruka don't let what she said get to you" Eiichi said quietly. They were moving very quickly around the mansion to make sure no one saw them. Eiichi was guiding her making sure she didn't hurt herself.

"I was just a little surprised. I haven't seen my mom since we first met her and apparently she has been watching us. Yet your mom calls me her daughter. It was just a surprised." Eiichi had led her into a room, she was not really paying attention to where they were. That was until she noticed that some of the surroundings in the room looked familiar. They were in 'her' room.

"Didn't you say the moonlight made everything look normal last night" Eiichi finally asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Do you think that is what she meant by the answer will reveal itself in the moonlight?"

"Maybe, with mother you never know. I do know she knows more than she is letting on."

"Nii-san didn't you say something about seeing Haruka under the moonlight. What was that about" Eiji finally spoke up. She sighed. She had opened her mouth to say something, but instead of speaking she was falling forward.

"Haruka!"

"Haruka-chan!"

"Nanami-san!"

She felt a pair of arms holding her. Her head felt like it was spinning. "I'm fine" she muttered. She was being laid down on the bed and a soft stroking motion went through her hair.

"You're not fine. You did this last night, but you at least fell onto me instead of towards the ground."

"So you were with her last night" Ichinose got out.

"This is not the right time to let jealousy get in the way. Nii-san do you think she needs anything?" She could hear Eiji but she couldn't see him.

"Some food. Angel do you like anything any particular?" She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Eiji just fix her a tray" She didn't realized that she had closed her eyes until she was being nudged and a soft voice was telling her to wake up. "Can you sit up?"

She somehow nodded and tried to sit up. Eiichi much have been helping her.

"Has this ever happened before" Eiichi asked.

"No. Nothing like this. Do you think she is sick?" She could hear Ichinose's concerned voice.

She had a feeling it was just the stress from all the fighting. She had always had fragile health and loud noises and crowds usually got to her before. Stress was also something that hadn't helped her. Starish however had helped her. The joy of composing had helped her, but maybe all of this was too much for her. Maybe food would help her? She didn't know how to deal with this. She had deadlines before, she had even been told she was missing something by the president. She had never been through this before.

She was zoning in and out barely hearing any form of conversation between the three people in the room. Well she wasn't sure if Eiji had even returned. "Do you think she has the same thing as mom?" Eiji sounded just as concerned as everyone else.

"God I hope not. Though do I look like a doctor to either of you?"

It was stress but she couldn't bring herself to say the words to any of them. She cuddled into Eiichi, for some reason he brought her comfort when nothing else seemed to help.

"I'll be fine I promise."

"How mad do you think dad will be if we just sing Heaven's Gate again" Eiji finally asked.

"I think he would be madder if we ended up performing the song instead. Actually…"

"I don't think anyone would be switching songs. Seeing as all three songs were written by Nanami-san. This could be because she was under so much stress. Though then again…" So Ichinose had guessed it.

She sighed. "It is a little different. Stress is a factor yes, but half of it is because of how my health is. I was sent to live with my grandmother for that reason." She was forcing herself to talk. Eiichi was having her lean against him.

"You should eat something it might help." She looked at the tray of food that had been placed before her on the bed. She noticed that there was a bowl of something on the tray along with a cup of fruit and two glasses.

She took a hesitant bite of fruit. She hesitated only because she didn't know if she could keep anything down. She slowly began to eat more and more of the food. She then realized why she was so hungry, it was because she had somehow forgotten to eat. How had she forgotten something like that? Rice portage ended up being what was in the bow and one glass was filled with water when the other was filled with some kind of tea.

"Do you feel any better" Eiichi asked with concern.

She nodded. "Thank you so much. I may um" she blushed a little bit. "Forgot to eat. I think that was all it was. Though the stress might not have helped." Why did she openly admit it? She didn't want them to worry anymore.

"I'm happy that you are feeling better Haruka-chan."

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone." All three of them seemed to agree on something for once. They were just happy that she was better now. She couldn't help but think back to what Utako had said about the moonlight. All the answers would be revealed in the moonlight. The answer could be vague or talking about a certain point. It could mean the moonlight from last night or it could be talking about the night of the Triple S. There would probably only be three groups that would perform and all of them had something in common with their group name. Moonlight.

"That's it!" She couldn't help but cry out. All three males in the room looked at her.

"What is" Ichinose asked.

"I understand what all answered will be revealed in the moonlight means. The Triple S is at night under the moonlight. What does all three group names have in common?"

"The group names? What is important about the group names if only the six of us were effected?"

"I think the three groups are important. The switch occurred shortly after it was decided that the three groups were on equal ground. Each group has something in common it isn't the number of members or how they were formed it is all in the name. Moonlight. Stars shined in the night... and there was a saying that the heavens were surrounded in moonlight."

"So you think that this can only be broken on the same stage that it occurred" Eiji asked.

"I'm positive now. I think that anything is possible. Maybe we can even stop the rivalry once and for all."

"I think that the song could be improved in that case. This verse right here could be edited just a little bit" Eiichi was looking over the sheet music that Eiji had copied. She looked at the verse he had pointed out.

"Edited how?"

"I think it is missing something. If we split this part up so that it is like this." Eiichi had grabbed the pencil and was making marks on the sheet music.

"Wait who is singing this?" She was looking over the new small verse following Eiichi's and Ichinose's.

"You and Eiji."

"Wait I don't sing. I…." she started. She did sing, she had sang before, but she didn't do it because she wanted to be an idol. She did it to bring happiness to people. "Plus I am just a… a… composer."

"Didn't you say anything was possible Haruka? Surely you would sing to switch everyone back." She was shaking her head back and forth as Eiichi spoke.

"Haruka-chan it isn't that bad. Plus it is only once. I am in. What about you Haruka-chan."

"This verse actually sounds like you. I think you should do what you are comfortable with but it would be fun to sing with you for once" Ichinose finally said.

She sighed. "Fine just this once. I mean it could be fun after all." That got everyone in the room smiling. She couldn't believe that she had just agreed to this. What had she agreed to actually?

….

All four of them ended up staying together and actually becoming closer. She was amazed that Ichinose and Eiichi hadn't tried to kill each other. It was a relief actually. It might had been her collapsing that might have made everything more peaceful between the two of them. Eiichi had ended up being the one who had taken care of her. She had been half out of it, but she knew that he had. It was the way that he stayed close to her that gave it all away.

She wondered if the other group were bonding as much as they had. Soon it was time to go to the fifth practice room. She wondered what this back entrance was all about. It was surprising to not have seen any of the other Heavens members, but she wasn't that bothered by it. As they entered yet another secret passage she couldn't help but be amazed by this one. It wasn't just a staircase but more like a tunnel. Soon they came into a blue covered room.

"I still can't believe you took over this room" Nagi said.

"Nagi, quiet" Kira reminded him.

She couldn't help but look around. The room was amazing. A grand piano sat in the middle of room. She noticed that a keyboard was also set up adjacent to it. On the far wall other instruments were arranged. This was a truly breathtaking room.

"This is amazing." She couldn't help but start towards the grand piano.

"Isn't it. So some changes were made to the song, but it won't affect anything we already had" Eiichi started.

"Nanami-san has agreed to sing with us" Ichinose continued.

"So you're going to sing" Syo asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. " She had become self-conscious about this.

"Don't be nervous Nanami-san. You have an amazing voice" Hijirikawa said. Everyone in the room looked at him. Right she had almost forgotten when they had first had their first real talk. It was her who had helped Hijirikawa to get this far.

"Thank you Hijirikawa-san. I just am a little nervous about this. I'm not backing down, but I'm nervous."

"Don't be" Eiichi had taken up the position beside the piano.

"For once he is right. Don't be. Have faith in yourself" Ichinose said.

"Exactly Nanami, I know you can do it." Syo offered her an encouraging smile. Everyone believed no they knew she could do it. She couldn't let anyone down.

The song actually sounded really good when everyone combined their voices. She couldn't believe how well the lyrics, the melody and the vocals all flowed together. She didn't believe it would sound this good. She wondered how this would all work out but she knew they would be ready for when the Triple S did come around. However she had almost completely forgotten about writing the song for Heavens.

"It would be unfair to have a new song. Father will get over it" Eiichi had taken a seat by her on the piano stool.

"So does that mean as Heavens we will sing Heaven's Gate again" Nagi asked.

"Yeah. Though Nii-san what happens if you don't switch back before you have to perform" Eiji asked the one question she was wondering herself. She had no clue how it would go if they didn't get a chance to perform the song until afterwards.

"We highjack things just like before. We perform on our own schedule. That way we avoid anything else happening" Eiichi actually might have something.

"So we make a grand entrance just like last time" Nagi asked.

"Exactly."

"We need dance moves now" Hijirikawa finally added.

"Can my dance move be sitting at the piano please? I don't think me and dancing will go that well."

"We can actually work with that. I even have a name for us…" Eiichi waited a minute for suspense before finally he gave the name. "Moonlight."

"I like it." She understood what Eiichi was doing. That was how a new temporary group was formed. Moonlight, it didn't spell out the group's initials like Starish or Heavens but instead it was a name of something that was important to the group. Who knew what would happen.

* * *

** How was it? I had fun writing this chapter. Coming in chapter 13: The final chapter.

Until Next Time…**


	13. Chapter 13

_The rest of the week slowly passed. Eiichi, Nagi and Kira would always meet them in the fifth practice room to practice. Raging Otori wasn't that thrilled about not having a song by deadline but it was unexpected when Utako showed up to defend her. She had learned that regardless if Eiji was helping them, he still wouldn't stand against his father. She personally didn't think that Eiichi would do that either. Eiji was a genius though, the way he planned for them to make the grand entrance was amazing with itself._

 _Finally the time for the Triple S and I was a little afraid of how this would go. This was the moment that would change everything. I have no clue how this would go, but maybe that is half of the fun as well._

….

The stage was the same as before. Luck was on their side for once as Raging Otori decided that all Heavens members should meet at the stadium and not enter together. Eiichi walked by her trying his best to comfort her. "It will be okay. We will get through this. After all weren't you the one who said we could achieve anything." She nodded.

"You're right."

"I know I am. " Eiichi was walking with her backstage. "Eiji is everything in place?"

"Every effect that we could get away with. Don't worry Haruka-chan it is just for the grand entrance part. Nothing too extreme. Though I can assure you father probably would use those effects again."

"Then we perform before anything else."

"What's this aren't you from Heavens and Starish?" Damn it they had been caught already. She was a little jumpy.

"Yes we are initially, but there are eight of us and we have decided to put on a special performance together as a peace offering" Eiichi started except everyone else would see Ichinose.

"Does this peace offering have a name or are you just a mixed group?"

"We are called Moonlight."

"Go ahead. Moonlight can perform before the other three groups." The guy walked away talking into his headset.

"What did you just do" Ichinose commented as he walked towards the group.

"Getting Moonlight to be first. "

"I thought we were going to hijack the show" Nagi complained as he approached the group. Everyone had appeared in the group.

"Just you wait Nagi." Eiichi was planning something, she was a little afraid to know just what was going to happen.

"Nii-san I know that tone and look. What are you going to do?" Eiichi was quiet.

 _I could only wonder what was going to happen. I would should find out just what that look and tone meant. The Triple S round would never be the same after that moment._

Everyone was starting to gather which meant that the Triple S round two was going to start. Haruka was nervous, she had to wonder if everyone was just as nervous as she was. No everyone else in the group were idols even Eiji was, she was the only one doing this without any proper training. Her training was in composing not singing. It had just been something fun she had done before to bring smiles to everyone's faces. She never thought she would be going on stage and singing. This whole situation could go either way now.

"This whole event has been an adventure. Remember no matter how it ends anything is possible" Eiichi said.

"Let's all fall in. On the count of three" Ichinose started. Everyone put their hand in.

"1…. 2… 3…. Moonlight!" It felt amazing to be a part of the group like this. Though she was a little afraid to go on stage still.

"You'll do amazing" Hijirikawa said to encourage her.

"Thank you Hijirikawa-san. Thank you everyone. No matter what happens this has been amazing."

"Moonlight you are on." They all seemed to move towards the entrance to the stage.

"Eiji is everything ready" Eiichi asked.

"Yes."

"Everyone we have a special treat for you tonight. Originally this round was for the three groups… Starish, Heavens and Quartet Night but a new group has come to perform for you. This group's performance will start the second round of the Triple S Qualifying. So now join me in welcoming a group that calls themselves Moonlight." Eiji pressed a button on the device in his hand and fog appeared on the stage and the lights went out. Everyone moved to their position on stage. She had no clue how Eiji did it but as the dimed lights appeared back on stage the stage was surrounded in fog and a bright moon appeared overhead. The stage was truly beautiful. Eiji's music began to play as she moved towards the piano they had arranged to be on the stage.

The group had decided that she would play the piano until the music increased and then everything would fit into place. That however meant she had to do a form of a dance as well. She sat down at the piano and began to play on her cue and the lights, the stars, reacted to her playing.

The moment she stood up from the piano the music increased in tempo. As she moved to center stage that was when the group singing started. She followed the movements that they had decided on for her, which were different than the rest of the group. Eiichi and Ichinose began to sing, which meant her part with Eiji would be next. The parts flowed into each other. Eiichi grabbed her hand like they had planned towards the end. The flowing dance of the heavenly stars…

She understood as she danced with Eiichi what they had planned all along, she was the actual moonlight of the group. The music ended and the stage lights went out once again. Eiichi let her go, she wondered if the switch truly was made. Hadn't there been sparks at some point in the number? She hoped this worked. That was when the spotlight started to fall on each of them.

"Singing for the heavenly angels surrounded in the moonlight I'm Otori Eiichi." She looked at Eiichi as he made his own introduction. He was back to normal that meant it actually had worked.

"Representing the stars that dance in the moonlight I'm Ichinose Tokiya." She couldn't believe they were both making an introduction like this, she wondered if they had planned it like this.

"Presenting the cutest idol I'm Mikado Nagi."

"I can't believe I am doing this but I'm Kurusu Syo."

"The silence shining of the moonlight I'm Hijirikawa Masato."

"I'm Sumeragi Kira."

The spotlight landed on Eiji. "Hello I'm Otori Eiji. Nice to see everyone again."

That was when the spotlight landed on her. "She dances on the beams that shine down from the heavens…" Eiji started rather shyly.

"This is our angel of moonlight" Eiichi continued.

"I'm Nanami Haruka" she said as she understood what they were doing for her.

"And we are Moonlight" all of the eight voices on the stage combined into one. Applauses echoed around the stadium. They had done it, they had switched everyone back with a song. They went off the stage and she noticed the piano was attached to a wooden stage and was being pulled off.

"Well that was a treat for sure. That was the combine group representing both Starish and Heavens. Now I was told that all three groups have prepared the same song for you as last time. Now the one who will follow will be Quartet Night. It appears we are going to be going in the same order as last time."

She was so happy that it worked. "Angel" Eiichi started.

"I'm happy that it worked."

"So am I. Though I should probably go and actually see Heavens."

"Same here" Eiji said. It appeared that Nagi had already dragged Kira towards Heavens' dressing room.

"You take good care of her until after the results are announced. Let the best group win. No rivalry intended."

"Exactly let the best group win." It appeared that somewhere along the way Eiichi and Ichinose had come to an understanding. She wonder if it was because she had collapsed when they first paired up. She didn't know but she was glad that they were finally getting along again.

"So Nanami were you really serious about giving us what you decided" Syo asked as together the four of them walked towards Starish's room.

"Syo" Hijirikawa commented.

"It's fine, I did promise I would make my choice after the results of today. Now that everyone is back I can actually do it."

"What might you be doing my Lady" Ren asked as they opened the door to the dressing room.

"Nanami-san is going to finally choose one of us" Ichinose said.

"When" Natsuki asked.

"Nanami is going to choose one of us? Does that mean we would stop being close if she chooses." Leave it to Ittoki to make her mood go crashing down.

"No we will stay a group and we will be friends no matter who she picks." At least Ichinose was finally being like himself again. That made her feel better that no one would fight because she chose wrong.

"We will always be here Haruka. No matter who you choose. We are all friends after all. You helped get us closer" Cecil said.

"Thank you all so much. I plan on telling my choice after the results of this event."

"Best of luck to everyone then" Ren said.

The event went off with no collapsing this time. Each group had more energy than last time they had performed. She had waited backstage after Starish had performed to watch Heavens. She didn't want to watch them on some small TV monitor, she couldn't help but want to watch them closer than that. The members of Starish stayed behind her as she watched. After the results were announced she would have to tell her choice. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She was nervous about this, about the results.

"Will all the group please make their way on stage." Before she knew it she was being guided on stage by Starish.

"Nanami you are one of us even if you didn't perform next to us. You are a part of Starish" Ittoki said. She couldn't help but smile.

"The results of the group who will perform at the Triple S is…." The stadium went quiet as everyone waited in anticipation to see who name was chosen. She could hear an envelope being opened. "This is a shock indeed. The winner that was chosen is Moonlight!" Wait Moonlight was the winner? "Congratulations Moonlight on your win." Ichinose was guiding her towards the very middle of the stage where Eiichi, Nagi and Kira were standing already.

The crowd started to chant Moonlight. It was a truly amazing event. An event that she never thought would have been possible. Eiichi was by her side. "Thank you this is an honor. However this wouldn't be possible without the help from our goddess of moonlight and my little brother." Eiichi's words surprised her.

"What record will support this new group? Will Raging and Shining Entertainment combine now?"

"No no no" she could hear the president's voice before he landed on the stage.

"This will not do at all. We had no knowledge of this new group" Raging Otori said. She could tell that he was glaring not just at his son, Nagi and Kira but also her. "Who was the runner up?"

"It shouldn't matter father" Eiichi finally said. She could tell he was nervous.

"What was that Eiichi?"

"It shouldn't matter. Have Moonlight represent Japan in the Triple S. It is like Heavens and Starish won."

"That simply won't do" the president said.

She took in a breath. "Eiichi is right. It is like both groups won. Shouldn't that be enough for you? Everyone has worked so hard for this. The rivalry between you needs…"

"Who are you to…?" Raging Otori started.

"Just let the kids perform" that was Utako's voice. "They after all did a wonderful job as a group. Haruka is right the rivalry between both of you needs to stop."

"They still don't have a company therefor they can't perform" the president stated stubbornly.

"That is where you are wrong. I will represent them. Here at Freedom Entertainment." Freedom Entertainment?

"Freedom Entertainment?" Raging Otori and the President seemed confused as well.

"There you have it folks Moonlight will represent Japan under Freedom Entertainment." The announcer was trying to end things before there was a full out fight. Maybe that was the smartest move out there.

 _So that was the end of the Triple S Qualifying Round. It had taken two rounds to see who would represent Japan in the Triple S and it had been an adventure to say the least. The adventure had started off rocking with the switching of certain members of Starish and Heavens but it had turned into an amazing adventure that led to the making of a beautiful new group… Moonlight. Who would have ever thought that this was even possible? As for what happened after the stadium cleared…_

"That is amazing that you guys will get to represent Japan" Ittoki said rather loudly as everyone gathered backstage.

"I didn't know you sang. I'll be rooting for you for sure. Though it was a complete surprise that this new group ended up winning the opportunity to perform at the Triple S. You did an amazing job kiddo" Reiji added in.

Haruka couldn't help but be embarrassed by all the new attention that she was getting. She had almost forgotten the promise she had made to everyone.

"Not to sound impatient" Ichinose started.

"We all know that you are impatient to hear who Haruka chooses" Eiichi stated rather bluntly. So maybe those two hadn't completely come to terms with each other completely.

She took in a deep breath. "Little Lamb it is completely fine it is whoever you choose. We will get over it in the end. After all we all consider you someone close to us" Ren started.

"Remember it is all up to you, it is your choice" Eiichi said.

"When did he enter this" Cecil asked.

"I think everyone would like to know that much" Hijirikawa said.

"Just to be clear kiddo who is in this race" Reiji asked.

"I don't think you are in this race" Camus commented.

"It isn't like she would choose you anyways" Kurosaki added in.

"My calculations seem to prove that" Ai stated bluntly.

"Hey guys that isn't fair" Reiji said.

"It's call realism Senpai" Ittoki said. Which started a chain of laughter.

"Who are the contestants for Haruka's heart anyways" Cecil said. When had this turned into a race or a contest anyways? She had to think fast before this turned into something she couldn't easily fix. Plus knowing her luck currently the president would probably appear out of nowhere very soon. She had promised her choice however.

"First I would like to tell you everyone is amazing. It is extremely hard to choose just one of you, but I know I can't continue to be selfish and not choose. I choose…" that was when the president appeared out of nowhere.

"What is this ….Miss Nanami? This wouldn't be a declaration of love, would it… Umm…" This was it, she was going to get kicked out of the program, however maybe it wouldn't be that bad. She already knew who her heart choose, she just had to say his name.

"It is Mr. President. I know I am breaking the rules of the Master program and for that I will gladly step out of it."

"Very well Mr. Nanami I see… You passsss!"

"What?!" She couldn't help but exclaim. What was the president talking about?

"Shining why not let the girl choose" why was Raging Otori agreeing with the president this time? It was confusing.

"Am I too late" Utako was rushing up towards them. Her mother and the guy who had brought up the name of Freedom Entertainment were following her.

"Lady Otori don't over-do it" she could hear her mother.

"Ayumi you know you want to hear who your daughters picks. Plus we can make it a family event seeing as your husband will now be representing Moonlight." She looked at the man who had spoken up, she could see it now. This was her father.

"Wait am I too late?" Tomo-chan came running towards the gathering group. Why was her choice such an important thing? She sighed.

"Go ahead Nanami" Ittoki finally said.

She was very embarrassed now. Everyone was listening to her. "Everyone is great but I know I can't choose everyone, so finally I have come to a decision. It was extremely hard to decide and I hope there is no ill will towards anyone but my choice is…" she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She looked at all eight of her possible choice, there was only really eight in this 'race' after all.

She couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip. She had to say it, she couldn't delay any more. Everyone was looking at her. "My choice is Eiichi" she got out softly.

"I had a feeling that would be who you would choose, but I guess I should be happy for you Nanami-san" Ichinose said.

"Oh Miss Nanami I never would have thought that you would choose someone not from Starish" the president started.

"What was that about Shining?! Is my son not good enough for her? Is that what you are saying?!" She sighed. So maybe she hadn't stopped the rivalry.

"Haruka-chan come on I think it is time for celebration" Eiji said as he led her away from the group.

"Aren't the two of you too old to continue this rivalry" she could hear her mother say.

She sighed as she entered the crisp fresh night air. Eiji had led her outside the stadium. "Look up" Eiichi said from behind her. She looked up right as the first firework exploded in the night. The fireworks were truly beautiful.

"To new beginnings" Ichinose said.

"I believe that was my line, but I suppose I'll let it pass this one time" Eiichi said. Everyone had come out here including the two rivals. It was as if the fireworks were truly starting a new chapter in all of their lives. It wasn't the chapters of Starish or rivals but the chapter of new beginnings exactly like Ichinose had said. Maybe she had stopped the rivalries for now, which made her happy. She smiled as she watched the fireworks as they illuminated the night skies.

**How was it? I will make another 'chapter' and include the song that Moonlight sang. I really wanted to write it, but I didn't want to exactly include it one of the thirteen chapters. I am writing a sequel to this one focusing more on the aftermath of wat happened during the Qualifying Round.

Until Then…


End file.
